One shots de Terror (Especial Halloween)
by SupremoConsejoLoud
Summary: Este es una antologia conformada por ocho one shots de terror hechos por integrantes del SCL (Supremo Consejo Loud): Dsdx17, Dope17, Franco Canseco, Segioivan, Ganctus, Zap-Carlos, Aaroneldj45 y CHARActer7, como especial de Halloween, proximamente más de estos especiales.
1. ¿Ahora ya soy tan bonita para ti?

_**Este one-shot es de Dsdx17. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

¿Estas segura que está bien hacer esto aquí?

no te preocupes Linck, no hay nadie en casa, todos estaran afuera durante casi todo el día y no volverán en un par de horas, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos

Pero si sospechan

Tranquilo, según lo que ellos saben es que yo estoy practicando mi pasarela y tu estas solo en casa

pero aun así...

ssshhhh...¿acaso no me habías dicho que tu fantasía era hacerlo en la habitación de Lori?

si...pero...

¡entonces cierra la boca y disfrútalo!

lo que tu digas mi pequeña princesa

sonidos extraños comenzaron a salir de la habitación de Lori, y ambos completamente seguros de que estaban solos en casa comenzaron con el acto incestuoso donde después de varios minutos salio lincoln tomado de la mano de Lola, y seguido de un pequeño beso en sus labios fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

lo que ninguno de los dos habían notado era que había una tercera persona en esa casa, una joven deportista amante del color rojo, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones de las escaleras de la casa, ella se encontraba llorando por la tristeza mientras apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas por la ira

Lyyn se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza

¿por que? ¿por que me esta pasando esto?

Lincoln, una vez me dijiste que me amabas, acaso fue una cruel mentira tuya

Lyyn se puso de pie tomo su bate de béisbol y salí lo mas silenciosamente de su casa

después de varias horas poco a poco cada miembro restante de la familia Loud comenzaron a llegar a casa, hasta estar todos a excepción de Lyyn

ya eran las 07:00 pm y toda la familia ya se comenzó a preocupar por la deportista de la familia, harto de quedarse sin hacer nada Lincoln muy decidido fue en busca de su hermana mayor, mientras los demás le decían que espera un momento, lincoln ya tenia puesta su mano en la perilla de la puerta y antes de girarla, la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a una lyyn con lo ojos totalmente negros y traía su bate de béisbol sobre su hombro derecho

Lincoln: ¿Lyyn...tu...te encuentras bien? -pregunto con algo de miedo al notar algo que no sabia que era en su hermana

Lyyn: yo me encuentro perfectamente bien Linck, ¿y dime te ha ocurrido algo interesante este dia?

Lincoln: eh yo...

Lincoln iba a responder la pregunta pero antes de hacerlo su padres la llamaron con tono de estar muy disgustados

Lyyn fue regañada y le exigieron saber donde se había metido para llegar a tales horas, ella no habia dicho ni una sola palabra, y sin nada mas que decir la enviaron a su habitación sin cenar y con un castigo que duraría toda la semana

Lincoln se sentía mal por lo que le sucedió a Lyyn así después de cenar, decidió en ir a hablar con ella con unas cuantos dulces, después de la cenar lincoln fue a la planta alta para estar con Lyyn y al haber ya llegado a la habitación compartida, lincoln toco unas tres veces la puerta y al no escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta decidió en marcharse pensando que de seguro ella ya se encontraría dormida

entonces como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió sola, al entrar, lincoln vio a su hermana sobre su cama pero se encontraba totalmente cubierta con una cobija, al verla así pensó que de seguro se encontraba llorando y se cubría así para que el no la viera

y solo se sentó a un lado de la cama para darle sus palabras de animo

Lincoln: Lyyn, ya se que te puede parecer estúpida la pregunta pero...¿estas bien?

el bulto en la cama no se movía

Lincoln: mira se que tal vez no sea la persona mas indicada para decirte esto, pero...si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor haré lo que tu quieras

lincoln seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, y con la idea de que no quería hablar con el se levanto suavemente de la cama dispuesto a marcharse, pero un pequeño susurro lo hizo quedarse viendo ese bulto

quédate conmigo esta noche -fueron las palabras que escucho provenir detrás de su nuca y darse vuelta vio a lyyn con su bate de béisbol, de ahí todo se puso negro

una sensación húmeda y tibia recorría por el rostro de lincoln al abrir sus ojos vio todo teñido de rojo, era sangre que salia de una herida de alguna parte de su cabeza que recorría por el lado derecho de su cara, quiso gritar para pedir ayuda pero en su boca estaba amordazada y tenia metida una pelota de béisbol en su boca

lincoln trataba de calmarse e intentar averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que apareció enfrente de el Lyyn, y con unas cuantas gotas de sangre que manchaban la parte blanca de su playera se acerco caminando lentamente hacia el, al estar frente a frente Lyyn le dio un beso en la frente, luego se separo tomo una silla y se sentó mirándolo, mientras lincoln se esforzaba por desatarse o tratar de hablar

Lyyn: ¿por que? ¿porque lo hiciste Linck?

Lincoln dejo de moverse ya que esa pregunta lo había sorprendido ya que el no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo a ella

Lyyn: aun recuerdo la primera vez que compartimos habitación, dime yo se que tu tambien lo recuerdas

Lincoln solo asintió con su cabeza

Lyyn: lo sabia, sabia que no lo olvidaste, jugamos baloncesto miniatura con unos calcetines, comimos unas cuantas frituras, y dijiste que no te importaba mis ronquidos que era genial tenerme ahí contigo esa noche fue muy divertida ¿no esa así?

Lincoln volvió a asentir con su cabeza, ya que su plan era ganar todo el tiempo que le sea posible mientras trataba de romper la soga solo con sus uñas

y la noche siguiente fue aun mejor, tuvimos una pijamada para solo dos personas, habían juegos de mesas y aunque al principio pensé que eran tontos, pero tu me hiciste cambiar de opinión, luego me enseñaste unos de tus cómics y fingí que lo disfrutaba, solo porque era algo importante para ti y cuando te importa mucho algo haces sacrificios por eso ¿verdad?

Lincoln volvió a asentir y solo quería saber cual era el objetivo de estarle contando todo eso

la tercera noche, nunca la olvidare, ya eran tres días viviendo juntos en una misma habitación, yo me preguntaba por que no me pedías que me marchara, se que yo no soy la mejor compañera de habitación, pero tu...tu nunca te quejaste, entonces fue cuando lo supe

Lyyn se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta estar frente a Lincoln y puso su boca a un lado de su oído izquierdo

Lyyn: yo te gustaba...tal vez tu boca no me lo dijo pero tu cuerpo si

por desgracia Lincoln ya sabia a que se refería y solo agacho su cabeza por la vergüenza, y lyyn solo se paro para ponerse en la espalda de Lincoln

Lyyn: aun lo recuerdas verdad, esa noche ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad y se que tu lo disfrutaste tanto como yo

los días siguientes fueron los mejores de mi vida y sabes por que

Lincoln negó con su cabeza

Lyyn: por que desde ese día descubrí a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, desde ese día descubrí el amor

lincoln se sentía profundamente avergonzado al a verse aprovechado de esa manera de su hermana, el sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, el solo quería que fuera algo que se olvidara al día siguiente

Lyyn: sabes, cuando mama obligo a Lucy que me dejara volver a a la habitación me sentí muy mal no quería dejar de compartir habitación contigo, e incluso pensé en golpear a lucy mi bate de béisbol para que me castigaran a si poder regresar contigo, pero que pensarías de mi si hubiera hecho algo como eso, de seguro me hubieras odiado

y aunque no estuviera viviendo ya en tu habitación los días siguientes eran realmente buenos, mis calificaciones eran las mejores, en mis practicas mejoraba cada vez mas, y todo eso lo hacia para que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, y durante esos dias habia pensado en como declarante mi amor

lincoln perdió todas las ganas de decir alguna palabra, estaba totalmente decepcionado de si mismo ya que había fallado como hermano

he esperado por este día por mucho tiempo, aprovechando que estarías solo en casa, hoy pensaba decirte lo mucho que te amaba y una vez que tu correspondieras a mis sentimientos y aceptaras en ser mi novio, mi vida seria simplemente perfecta

ya no podía esperar mas para decirles a todos que eramos novios y así callar a todas esas estúpidas que siempre me decían que no conseguiría el amor de un chico debido a mi actitud

se supone que este día debía de ser perfecto, pero...¿por que lo hiciste Lincoln? -dijo lyyn con la voz quebrada

de un fuerte jalón Lyyn había volteado la silla en ciento ochenta grados, volviendo a quedar los dos frente a frente

¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! -grito lyyn mientras veía a los ojos a lincoln

Lincoln estaba totalmente aterrado ya que este era un nuevo nivel de furia de su hermana, y por alguna razón sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja carmesí

¡los escuche, tu y Lola en la habitación de Lori, crei que ese acto era especial para los dos, pero para ti fue como hacer cualquier cosa!...en verdad me hiciste mucho daño Linck -dijo Lyyn mientras lloraba

Lincoln comprendió la situación, y de cierta forma estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que Lyyn le llegara a hacer

Lyyn se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, hasta que después de algunos minutos se detuvo y volvió a tomar la palabra

Lyyn: después de descubrir la relación que tenias con Lola realmente me encontraba destrozada, fui al parque a pensar bien la situación, no sabia en que pensar

Lyyn: ¿acaso...es por mi actitud?, acaso las chicas tenían razón y ni a ningún chico les atrae mi personalidad

o acaso fue una cruel venganza por todas las veces que te he golpeado y molestado

ahora lo único que podía hacer lincoln era hacer que lyyn se calmara todo lo posible

lincoln negó con la cabeza

Lyyn: ¡entonces que es! -dijo Lyyn aun muy furiosa

lincoln no hizo ningún movimiento

Lyyn: ya se...es...es por que no soy tan bonita ¿verdad?

lincoln negó repetidamente con su cabeza

Lyyn: mientes, eres un chico después de todo y solo te interesa una cara bonita, creí que eras diferente a los demás, pero ahora no importa

dicho eso, lyyn subió las escaleras para salir del sótano, lo que era una oportunidad perfecta para tratar de desatarse, pero después de unos cuantos minutos lincoln escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras, lincoln miro que era Lyyn y que en su espalda traía una bolsa abultada

Lyyn: te acuerdas que te dije que cuando alguien ama mucho a alguien a veces debe de hacer pequeños sacrificios

Lincoln asintió levemente con su cabeza con mucho miedo de lo que Lyyn le pudiera llegar a hacer

Lyyn: tranquilo Linck no te haré daño, solo por ti haré un cambio de apariencia

de la bolsa comenzó a sacar varios productos de belleza como maquillaje, un cepillo, unos barniz de unas y entre otras cosas

primero comenzó con el maquillaje y como era de esperarse al no tener experiencia lo hacia todo mal y al terminar solo logro el efecto contrario

Lyyn: dime Linck ¿te gusta?

si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación, Lincoln o cualquier otra persona a ver a Lyyn maquillada así se hubiera reído a mas no poder, pero en esa ocasión sabia que si daba la mas mínima carcajada las cosas se pondrían realmente feas

sin mas opción lincoln asintió

Lyyn: genial, pero aun no termino

lo siguiente fue cortarse las uñas y pintárselas, pero al estar muy nerviosa se hizo una pequeña cortada pero ella actuó como si no lo hubiese sentido, al terminar sus uñas también eran un desastre no lo había hecho bien ya que aparte de las uñas sus dedos también estaban manchados

lo siguiente fue su peinado, se lo soltó y comenzó a peinarse, tomo una plancha y comenzó a a alisarselo

Lyyn: te gusta el cabello suelto verdad, justo como el de ella

Lyyn estaba tan concentrada hablando con lincoln, que no ponía atención a lo que hacia y como resultado se quemaba la piel con el calor de la plancha

Lincoln trataba de decirle que parara pero Lyyn solo escuchaba sonidos inentendibles

Lyyn dejo la plancha aun lado y comenzó a cepillarse, lo hacia con demasiada fuerza a tal punto de que se arrancaba grandes cantidades de cabello

al terminar se acerco nuevamente donde estaba Lincoln

Lyyn: ahora soy mas bonita ¿verdad?

Lincoln hizo un mínimo movimiento para asintió

Lyyn: ¡MIENTES! ¡solo la amas a ella verdad! -lyyn comenzó a derramar lagrimas nuevamente

no quería hacer esto por que pensaba que me amabas por mi forma de ser, pero si solo te interesa ella no tengo mas opción

Lyyn comenzó a sacar un vestido igual al que vestía Lola, y sin pena comenzó a desvestirse en frente a Lincoln, el solo cerro los ojos por que quería no quería verla ya que la poca dignidad que le quedaba le decía que eso estaba mal

Lyyn lo tomo de sus mejillas e hizo que abriera los ojos, lincoln vio a lyyn muy aterrado ya que en sus ojos podía ver que había perdido todo rastro de razón y ahora seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

Lyyn: dime ahora ya soy tan bonita como ella -dijo con tono desesperado

Lincoln cometió un error al no darle una respuesta ya que ella se lo tomo como un no

Lyyn: no lo entiendo si ya soy idéntica a ella por que no te gusto, acaso me falto algo

Lyyn se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de lincoln y comenzó a verse detalladamente

ya se, como pude dejarlo pasar

lincoln quería darse la vuelta y ver de que estaba hablando, pero al escuchar que estaba arrastrando algo pesado por el piso el miedo se hizo infinito

y lentamente apareció caminando arrastrando una barra de acero que era una herramienta su padre, lincoln ahora temía por su vida

Lyyn: son los dientes verdad

lincoln al escuchar eso ya sabia que era lo iba a hacer y trato de gritarle que se detuviera

Lyyn: tienes unos raros gustos hermanito, pero si así te gustan lo haré

Lyyn coloco bajo sus dos dientes frontales una de las puntas de la barra de acero y sin dudar ni un solo momento, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas

pedazos de dientes salieron volando y mucha sangre se derramaba por el piso

Lincoln se encontraba en la desesperación total, quería soltarse he ir en ayuda de su hermana pero las sogas aun no cedian

la sangre aun seguía brotando de los orificio donde antes estaban sus dos dientes, pero lyyn parecía no sentir nada, y con su vestido rosa aun manchado de sangre camino hacia donde se encontraba lincoln

Lyyn: ahora ya soy tan bonita como ella ¿no lo crees Linck?

Lincoln asintió con su cabeza mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas ya que el era el responsable de eso estuviera sucediendo

Lyyn: perfecto, pero aun falta hacer algo, pero antes de eso...

Lyyn tomo la barra de acero y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en uno de sus brazos rompiendo celo al instante

una por enamorarme -dijo Lyyn para después darle un segundo golpe en sus costillas rompiéndoles muchas de ellas

y por hacer hacerme daño

Lincoln solo se retorcía de dolor

Lyyn: no te preocupes eso solo fue un ultimo recuerdo de tu hermana Lyyn, ya que ahora solo queda la princesa de la familia, y como sabes no puede haber dos iguales en una misma familia

Lincoln aun con el tremendo dolor de su brazo roto entendió lo que quería decir

sin decir nada mas Lyyn subió por las escaleras con la barra de acero, y al estar en el ultimo escalón sintió que era sujetada uno de los pies, al ver quien era vio que se trataba de lincoln que se arrastraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tal parece que al romperle uno de sus brazos se pudo liberar

su boca estaba de sangre y antes de desmayarse por el dolor hizo su ultima jugada

Lincoln: perdón...se que te he hecho mucho daño y en verdad lo siento y se que me merezco todo lo que esta pasando, pero...

por favor ya no sigas, por que lo que mas de duele ver en este mundo es que mis hermanas sufran por algo, y mas si se que yo soy por lo que sufren, y no te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, solo es que tengo un problema

en verdad me gustas mucho Lyyn, me gusta tu cola de caballo tu hermosa sonrisa, el que siempre te esfuerces para ganar, el que eres fuerte y si algunas veces eres ruda conmigo no me importa por que en verdad me gustas mucho

Lincoln había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y sin más fuerzas cayó al piso rezando para que eso fuera suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Lyyn y lo último que vio fue esa luz roja de sus ojos desaparecer

a la mañana siguiente Lincoln despertó en la habitación de un hospital, con vendas en su cuerpo y su brazo enyesado, al ver todo el lugar vio que Lyyn se encontraba en la cama de al lado y también tenía unas cuantas vendas

con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa se encontraba profundamente dormida

Lincoln se alegró mucho al ver esto ya que pensó que su plan había marchado a la perfección

y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y voltear a ver que se trataba de su familia se alegró aún mas

Leni: lincky que alegría que estés despierto

Luna: si bro, nos tuviste muy preocupados a todos

y así todas sus demás hermanas le decían lo mucho que lo extrañaban, hasta que sus padres se pusieron serios

Sra Rita: ¡ Lyyn nos lo ha contado todo!

Lincoln sintió miedo de que Lyyn les haya contado todo lo que había hecho, y la clase de castigo el que le esperaba seria peor que unas cuantas fracturas

Sra Rita: mira que jugar a la lucha extrema en el sótano, acaso no estas consciente de lo peligroso que es hacer eso, pero en fin, después de que estés bien te daré un castigo

Lincoln sintió el alivio mas grande del mundo y solo dio unas cuantas disculpas y prometió que nunca lo volvería a hacer

y así todos estaban felices de nuevo como lo solían ser antes, una enfermera les dijo que la hora de visitas había terminado y sin mas remedio todos se retiraron

y sin mas remedio todos salieron de la habitación deseándole que se recuperara pronto, luego de varias horas estando aburrido lincoln pensó que seria mejor adormir, pero cuando recordó algo que no había notado cuando su familia vino a visitarlo se alarmo enormemente

temblando tomo el celular y marco al teléfono de su casa donde respondió su madre

Lincoln: hola mama

Sra Rita: ¿que sucede hijo?

Lincoln: quería preguntarte si por si acaso Lola vio con ustedes cuando me visitaron

Sra Rita: no, ella dijo que tenia una practica de pasarela y que después iría a una pijamada en casa de una amiga, supongo que cuando regrese a casa tendré que castigarla, ¿y por que la pregunta hijo?

Lincoln: no es nada importante mama, adios

Lincoln termino la llamada muy asustado, si Lyyn se puso así al enterrarse de que estaba con Lola, no quería imaginarse de lo que seria capaz Lola al enterarse de había estado con Lyyn

solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Lola entrara por esa puerta y junto a ella trajera el mismísimo infierno

Lincoln se puso de pie y camino lo mas silenciosamente para no despertar a Lyyn pero también recordó algo sobre Lyyn

Lincoln: esperen, Lyyn siempre ronca cuando esta dormida

al voltear para mirar hacia donde esta Lyyn solo fue tomado por su cuello y con la otra mano le taparon la boca

la historia se repetía pero esta vez seria mucho peor, lincoln se encontraba atado de manos y pies sobre la cama donde se encontraba Lyyn, ahora Lincoln no sabia que le iba a hacer Lyyn , para su maldita suerte apareció Lola que estaba junto a Lyyn, ambas con unas batas de enfermera y varias cosas de doctor en las manos y ambas con ese color rojo en sus ojos

Lola: parece que tenemos a un muchacho muy enfermo aquí, no cree enfermera

Lyyn: si, por suerte tenemos el tratamiento correcto para remediar eso

ambas se acercaron lentamente hacia el mientras tenían en sus manos unos escalpelos y con sus ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación hacían una escena aterradora

Lola se puso sobre el y acercando su boca a su oído le dijo

Lola: sabes lyyn me ha dicho lo que has estado haciendo

Lyyn: sabemos que nos amas, pero mas amas tener relaciones con tus hermanas, no es asi -dijo mientras cortaba su ropa

Lola: tranquilo no te vamos a hacer daño, o al menos no a tu cuerpo

Lyyn: deberias de estar feliz ya que esta es otra de tus fantasías verdad,y te prometemos que vas a disfrutar, por que eso hacen cuando las personas se aman verdad Linck


	2. SCP Loud

_**Este one shot es de Dope17. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

Lisa Loud tenía diecinueve años. Y se había convertido en una de las científicas más brillantes de su generación. No requirió de ir a la educación media, y a sol de hoy su descubrimiento sobre universos alternativos generó un gran impacto en la sociedad moderna. Lisa no sólo era un genio semejante a Isaac Newton, sino que provenía de una familia que era conocida porque todos y cada uno de sus integrantes son genios potenciales en un talento distinto.

Habían pasado poco más de seis años cuando Lisa defendió su tesis sobre las dimensiones alternativas, y para ello enseñó un reloj con la capacidad de llevar a Lisa a otras dimensiones alternas, y traer consigo a una versión alterna de ella misma. Con sólo trece años logró lo que hasta ahora era considerado ciencia ficción, una teoría sólida de la física cuántica. Lisa Loud, al igual que todos sus hermanos mayores, era un talento, un prodigio, un genio.

No fue sino cuando la invitaron a un debate sobre la nueva ciencia que su descubrimiento había generado, en donde un señor con traje participó, que notó que era lo que había logrado realizar. Había creado una revolución científica, en donde ya la tierra no sería el límite físico para que los simples humanos pudieran tener un ambiente mucho más cómodo en el cual existir y progresar. Las posibilidades que entregaba su proyecto eran ilimitadas. Y lo que iba descubriendo hasta los quince años sólo la dejó cada vez más atónita y fascinada.

Pero conforme más descubría, su humanidad lentamente iba desapareciendo. Esto era debido a que ya comprendía que su existencia en el mundo, aunque fuera significante, no valía de nada en su sistema solar, mucho menos en su galaxia, y muchísimo menos en su universo. Y el saber que hay infinitos universos iguales al de ella, solo que con variantes cronológicas, sólo la volvía más pesimista y fría.

Lisa Loud era lo más parecido al ser humano más miserable e inteligente en todo el mundo. Ya que antes de profundizar en su propia investigación, siempre fue abierta y siempre estuvo dispuesta a ir a conferencia, debates, entrevistas, charlas... Hasta escribió dos libros. Uno donde hablaba de la teoría del caos (usando de ejemplo a su familia) y otro donde profundizaba sobre su propia investigación.

Pero Lisa Loud aun con todo esto, era miserable emocionalmente.

No tenía un trabajo fijo más que el de dar clases en una universidad desde que tenía cuatro años, y desde entonces se mantuvo con un nivel de miseria gigantesco. Del cual no se dio cuenta que poseía sino cuando se quedó atrapada en sus investigaciones, sin el afecto de su familia.

En especial de su unidad fraterna albina, Lincoln.

Lisa Loud era otro genio atrapada en la rutina de dar clases y ganar dinero por sus investigaciones. Tenía la vida, como diría su hermana primogénita, Literalmente, la vida hecha. No tenía que hacer nada más que educar a sus estudiantes, e invertir bien sus ganancias para no desperdiciarlas en idioteces mundanas. Organizarlas en gastos personales, en administración económica para su casa y su familia, entre otras cosas.

Su vida fue sencilla en muchos aspectos, pero los grandes científicos siempre son miserables. O al menos la mayoría que es lo suficientemente terco como para no creer en alguna religión.

Un hombre en traje negro, de hecho, el mismo que vio en aquella charla que daría paso a investigaciones mucho más profundas, tocó la puerta de su despacho en la universidad, y muy formalmente le pidió que viniera con él a trabajar en una fundación anónima cuyas siglas son SCP.

-¿Fundación SCP?

-Una fundación que se encarga de contener, sellar y analizar criaturas muy extrañas y paranormales. – Al oír paranormal Lisa miró ya con desgano al sujeto de traje en ese momento. Sólo podía soportar a su hermana mayor Lucy si se trataba de lo paranormal, y era nada más porque era su hermana.

-Señor, si se está burlando de mí no es gracioso – Lisa, aun con sus quince años, tenía cierto problema para pronunciar el siseo de la S, C y Z. Era principalmente por unos aparatos dentales que tenía. – Mi intelecto está más allá de simples juegos de ciencia ficción y perseguir a pie grande.

-Jovencita, no crea que buscamos nada más mitos estúpidos americanos. Ésta fundación es totalmente seria.

-Necesitaré evidencia contundente para no creerlo un simple idiota con demasiado intelecto.

El señor de traje sacó una caja metálica un anillo verde que parecía hecho puramente de jade.

-Éste es uno de los objetos seguros que la fundación contiene. Es el SCP 714.

Lisa viendo el anillo no se sorprendió. Pero si le causó curiosidad el anillo, después de todo, el jade era escaso últimamente.

Pero no dejaba de pensar que el sujeto era sólo un loco, y que tal vez requeriría de atención psiquiátrica.

-¿Tienes de casualidad algún veneno?

-¿Disculpe? – Eso causó algo de inquietud en Lisa, ¿Qué haría el sujeto con traje? El sujeto sólo se puso el anillo, y parecía que la vida se le estaba yendo con tan solo ponérselo. Parecía que no había dormido en más de una semana, o que no había comido bien. Porque cuando vio una botella de cloro en el despacho de Lisa, fue caminando muy pesadamente hacia ella. Lisa pensó que debería detenerlo, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Agarró la botella de cloro, y antes de que Lisa pudiera entender qué iba a hacer el sujeto y detenerlo, éste bebió directamente de la botella. Daba tragos largos como si se tratara de agua. Lisa reaccionó y corrió a detenerlo de forma rápida, sabía que el envenenamiento por cloro ocurría después de dos minutos, pero que sus efectos eran casi inmediatos. Como el sangrado bucal.

Lisa buscó su botiquín, y estuvo a punto de llamar al novecientos once, pero... no oyó nada.

Ni tos, ni convulsiones, no oyó nada.

El sujeto estaba parado, con el anillo puesto y este brillando con intensidad en su dedo anular. Lisa no comprendía y verificó la botella.

Estaba antes nueva, pero el sujeto la dejó hasta la mitad. Y al olerla verificó que era efectivamente cloro.

-C-cómo...

-Sorprendida, ¿verdad? – El cansancio del sujeto era notorio en su voz, pero cuando el anillo dejó de brillar, se lo retiró del dedo anular- Es el efecto del SCP 714. – A penas se lo retiró, el sujeto habló con normalidad como si el cansancio se hubiera desvanecido totalmente. Ya no se paraba encorvado, sino erguido totalmente – El anillo de jade tiene efectos muy interesantes. Por un lado cambia de tamaño dependiendo de su portador. Hace que todo el sistema nervioso se ponga al cien por ciento de sus capacidades límites. Añadiendo cansancio extremo, pesadez, y desgaste psicológico. Pero por un lado positivo – El señor miró fijamente al anillo y posteriormente a Lisa – Elimina instantáneamente cualquier influencia química del cuerpo que sea potencialmente dañina. Esto involucra enfermedades infecciosas, paros cardíacos, etc. Pero también elimina cualquier influencia psicológica potente. Como la esquizofrenia, bipolaridad, paranoia y/o manipulación neurológica.

Lisa atónita veía el anillo. ¿Esa cosa de jade podía hacer todo eso? ¿Pero cómo?

-P-pero... eso es imposible... es muy de...

-¿Ciencia Ficción? ¿Igual que tu investigación Lisa?

Lisa no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Todo fue muy repentino.

-Éste anillo no es ni un porcentaje sólido de todo lo que hay en la fundación. Hay muchas más cosas.

El sujeto de traje elegante le entregó unas cuantas carpetas, cada uno con la palabra "CLASIFICADO" en mayúsculas en tinta roja. Lisa examinando de reojo la carpeta y su contenido sólo observaba descripciones de seres, personas, y objetos con distintos números. Todos y cada uno tenían clasificaciones distintas. "Seguro, Euclid, Keter".

-Todas estas criaturas son reales. Y son mucho más peligrosas que el triángulo de las bermudas o pie grande. Muchas de ellas requieren procedimientos especiales de contención, y hemos tenido muchas bajas para seguir conteniéndolas. Necesitamos genios como usted, Dra. Lisa.

Lisa estaba atónita al leer la descripción de cada uno. Muchos de ellos significaban un riesgo y/o una salvación para la humanidad. Lisa no podía creer que estaba leyendo aquellas descripciones. Muchos de los archivos tenían censuradas las fechas cuando se descubrieron los objetos, los lugares, y hasta los científicos y poseedores y/o testigos vivos de los SCP.

Cuando Lisa menos lo esperó, el señor con traje elegante le ofreció otro documento, uno que ya había visto con anterioridad en varias ocasiones. Era un documento que consistía en tres páginas. Un contrato.

-¿Le interesa trabajar para ésta fundación, Dra. Lisa? Los beneficios que usted puede adquirir participando en la organización son amplios Dra. Lisa. Desde beneficio económico hasta estadía e inmunidad social.

Lisa leía atentamente el contrato. Y al parecer lo que decía era verdad. Le ofrecía un millón de dólares al mes, protección civil especial, entre otros beneficios. Pero también le ofrecían estadía en cierta base especial. Como si fuera algún tipo de camarote o algo por el estilo.

La respuesta de Lisa fue un rotundo sí. No todos los días te ofrecen trabajar en una compañía que logre hacer lo mismo que tu pero en cantidades colosales, y que te ofrezcan una paga colosal. Aunque el ingenio de Lisa dijera que es muy sospechoso este tipo de bienes, firmó el contrato y procedió a empacar sus cosas en el lapso de un mes.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Lisa aceptó trabajar para la SCP Foundation. Sus primeros meses en la fundación se basaban en simplemente observar, analizar, anotar, y redactar informes sobre lo que observaba. Trabajaba en el nivel I de las instalaciones. Y no veía gran cosa. Sólo se encargaba de analizar los SCP Seguros. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos era un desafío y misterio físico, biológico y... en todos los sentidos no deberían existir.

El anillo le atrajo mucho la atención, pero da igual cuantas pruebas le hiciera durante un mes seguido que se lo colocó, no encontraba lógica sobre su funcionamiento. Lisa debía admitir que el uso del anillo durante todo un mes le permitió hacer investigaciones profundas. Y lentamente comenzó a acostumbrarse a sentirse cansada y pesada por el efecto colateral del anillo. Pero sentirse agotada a cambio de poder tener el cien por ciento de sus capacidades cerebrales sin abusar del café, y ser inmune a los venenos químicos lo valía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su rango pasó de Nivel 1 al 2, a partir de ahí fue capaz de, con escoltas, observar a los SCP Ecluides. Los letales, pero con procesos de contención y control relativamente sencillos y no muy severos. Es decir aquellos que a pesar de ser potencialmente letales, no representan un daño severo para los soldados, escoltas o científicos.

El primer SCP Euclides que decidió observar era la famosa Estatua Viviente. Una estatua que, si no era observada, esta se desplazaba con una gran movilidad hacia cualquier ser vivo para romperle el cuello a sus víctimas.

Todo seguía su curso hasta la actualidad. Donde Lisa Loud iba a ser promovida al Nivel 4 de autorización. El nivel más alto de todos para ir libremente a todos los cuartos de contención de toda la fundación. No era fácil para nadie llegar a ese rango de autorización. No porque fuera difícil, sino porque debías demostrar una resistencia psicológica más que excepcional para aguantar los horrores que esconde cada puerta de cada SCP de rango Keter. El rango más peligroso de todos. Cada uno de los SCP Keter tenía procesos de contención tan extremos y complicados que la mejor opción para la fundación y sus científicos y soldados era destruirlos lo antes posible. El problema radicaba en que hasta la fecha ningún Keter había sido destruido.

-Dra. Lisa – Dos sujetos con traje especializado entraron a su oficina. Lisa tenía una oficina amplia con varios monitores. Detrás de la oficina estaba una puerta que la llevaba a su recámara. – Le quedan quince minutos para descansar y poner en marcha su nuevo invento para eliminar al SCP 682. Tiene quince minutos para acicalarse y descansar. Es decir, tomar su somnífero leve, bañarse, y revestirse, tal como lo indica el protocolo 6-28-5c, párrafo...

-Ya se, ya se. ¿Dios no pueden ser un poco menos molestos? – Lisa llevaba soportando la monotonía de los soldados durante más de tres años. Los únicos que sí se divertían en aquella fundación que, el solo hecho de trabajar ahí significa adiós a toda tu vida, eran los científicos de rango 3 y 1. Los de rango 2 estaban muy centrados en sus investigaciones como para bromear o aceptar una broma de que algún objeto había sido robado de las cámaras de contención. Mientras que los de nivel 4... Vaya... esos eran los más cerrados... Lisa estaba ansiosa por saber por qué, pero para ello debía lograr que su nuevo invento lograra funcionar.

Lisa se retiró a su recámara. No era la gran cosa. Amplia, si, una cama en el centro matrimonial (irónico pensando que jamás podría casarse), un televisor de 48 pulgadas que sólo transmitía programas regulados por la fundación, un cuarto de baño con una ducha, y un armario. Parecía un cuarto de hotel de color blanco.

Lisa cerró la puerta, y comenzó a desabotonar su bata de laboratorio y sus anteojos. Posteriormente comenzó a quitarse la blusa y los pantalones que tenía. Las botas y las medias, así como las bragas y el sostén. Liberando unos montículos no grandes, pero si con un tamaño considerable. Entrando a la ducha y dejando que corra el agua tibia de la misma.

Lisa enjabonando su cuerpo notaba cuanto había cambiado. Tal vez sería deseable para algunos de los científicos que trabajaban con ella. Tendría sentido, por tantas miradas obscenas que recibía cuando legalmente cumplió los dieciocho años de edad. Enjabonando su cabello que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Castaño como el de su padre y varias de sus hermanas. Miraba y contemplaba su cuerpo. En comparación al de algunas científicas, ella no estaba tan mal. Pero daba igual últimamente lo que ella pensara sobre su desarrollo corporal. Al parecer el único momento de placer que podía tener, era cuando bajaba su mano hacia su feminidad en la ducha para...

No era el momento para aquello. Debía bañarse, vestirse, e ir a un ala anónima que está aproximadamente a más de 350 metros bajo tierra, aparte de estar en un radio de 50 km de distancia de toda la fundación. Literalmente, la ubicación del SCP era tan lejana y profunda para la mayoría de los científicos, que se oían historias de que aquellos que se quedaban atrapados en las salas donde el 682 rondaba, era imposible que alguien siguiera vivo. Principalmente porque el área donde el 682 estaba ubicado, era donde se ubicaban los más complicados de contener.

Lisa siempre sintió curiosidad por el SCP 682. Un lagarto de proporciones prehistóricas y de características semejantes al de un leviatán. Por lo fuerte que éste aparentaba ser. Lisa estuvo leyendo informes sobre el Lagarto Difícil de Destruir. Todos tenían resultados totalmente negativos y muchas bajas de por medio (personal, instalaciones, etc).

Lo que a Lisa siempre le causó curiosidad, es que rara vez los SCP son hostiles entre ellos. De hecho, en los informes siempre leía que muchos de los experimentos entre SCP'S salían con resultados muy impredecibles. Como el del 682 y la estatua viviente (173), el cual fue un combate brutal que dejó totalmente neutralizado al 682 por parte de la estatua. O el 079 y el 682 interactuaron. Teniendo lo que pareciera ser una conversación de casi 4 horas.

El punto es, que muchos SCP no se atacan entre ellos si estos tienen conciencia propia. Y esto lo sabía Lisa. La mejor opción para la fundación, era mantener a todos los objetos y seres separados entre ellos para que no confabulen para escapar en masa. Lisa sabía que pasaría si todos los seres y objetos se unen entre ellos para causar una rebelión. Por eso se busca tan desesperadamente la destrucción de los Keter.

Después de diez minutos bañándose y reflexionando sobre esta nueva oportunidad, Lisa comenzó a vestirse con una camisa blanca, unas bragas color verde, unos pantalones holgados y un suéter verde como el que traía a los cuatro. Seguido de su bata de laboratorio, sus anteojos y su credencial de nivel 3. Seguido de unas medias un tanto infantiles de gatitos y unas botas marrón gastado. Después de prepararse, Lisa Loud salió de su recámara y dirigió una mirada de fastidio a los escoltas. Traían una venda en las manos y unas esposas.

-Supongo que es por seguridad, ¿Verdad?

-Afirmativo Dra. Lisa. Todo es por la protección suya y de sus compañeros. No queremos que la ubicación de los sectores más peligrosos de la fundación sean fácilmente localizados en caso de una posible invasión y traición. Código 6-23-43-c...

-¿Podrías ser humanos sólo por una hora? – Lisa no soportaba a esos guardias. Todos eran igual de monótonos. Y ni si quiera se les llamaban oficiales, se les decían Cuerpos D seguidos de un número de serie. Lisa fue esposada de manos y vendada por los ojos. Los dos escoltas agarraron sus manos y la guiaron durante un tiempo por las instalaciones. Caminar con los brazos esposados y los ojos vendados era ridículo y denigrante. Pero Lisa comprendía que era parte de los protocolos nuevos de seguridad implementados. Últimamente un gracioso estaba abriendo las compuertas de varios SCP y causaba grandes daños cuando uno de esos era un Keter.

Mientras caminaba, sólo podía oír la radio de uno de sus escoltas. Todos notificando los estados de las celdas que cada uno tenía asignada esa semana. En el caso del escolta izquierdo, las alas B-1 a la B-6. El del Izquierdo, de la D-4 a la E-5. Fue caminando durante aproximadamente una hora, y sus muñecas comenzaban a dolerle demasiado. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Los escoltas liberaron a Lisa de sus esposas y desvendaron sus ojos.

-Bien, ésta es la oficina de observación del SCP 682. Hay cámaras y paneles de control de sus cadenas y de básicamente todo. Su rayo de antimateria será entregado en poco menos de diez minutos. Favor de no hablar con el SCP 682 para no provocar un ataque de ira destructivo que pueda generar daños colaterales a las instalaciones.

-Sí, sí, sí, por favor ¿podrían retirarse?

Los escoltas acatando las órdenes de la Loud, se retiraron con sus rifles en alto. Parecían autómatas.

Lisa estaba en el área del SCP 682. Había deseado ver cómo era aquél lagarto desde que leyó su expediente. Era, al igual que todos los SCP que vio en tres años, una paradoja viviente y desagradable. Se acomodó en una silla para observar los paneles que mostraban al lagarto de proporciones gigantescas arrastrándose en lo que parecía una pila de tierra, ácido y huesos humanos. Lisa observaba con detenimiento las cámaras, y notaba que el movimiento de aquél ser era tan limitado como el de los cocodrilos en cautiverio. Decidió leer los archivos de forma rápida del lagarto. Aunque dijeran que el rayo de antimateria lo traerían en diez minutos, la Loud sabía de antemano que tardarían poco más de media hora. Sea en vehículo o por otro medio, la distancia que recorrió Lisa no era para nada normal.

Había un micrófono y un botón de emisión en el panel de cámaras. El micrófono se veía pequeño, pero de mucha ganancia. Reconociendo la marca, supondría que captaría las ondas sónicas en aproximadamente 15 metros de distancia. Lisa sabía que por procedimientos de seguridad hablar con el SCP 682 era peligroso por lo inteligente que era. Pero la curiosidad de Lisa siempre era más fuerte que otras cosas. Tal vez era la desgracia de ser un Loud.

-Probando, probando, uno, dos, tres, ¿Me escucha? – La reacción del lagarto fue simplemente un gruñido que pudo escucharse fuerte y claro. – Buenas tardes 682. Soy la Dra. Lisa Loud. Y Vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas.

El lagarto sólo contestaba con lo que parecía ser un gruñido de fastidio. En el informe se leía que el lagarto sabía hablar fluidamente más de un idioma.

-Bien... Podría preguntarle, ¿Por qué intenta devorar a todo ser humano que se le acerca?

La respuesta del lagarto fue sólo otro gruñido.

-No es muy hablador al parecer. ¿Es por algún resentimiento personal contra los seres humanos?

-Si a usted la mantuvieran encerrada por casi ciento noventa y seis años, ¿No sentiría resentimiento?

La voz del lagarto sonaba como la de un robot. No movía las fauces, por lo que supuso que la voz provenía de algún órgano interno de su tráquea, o como otros SCP, éste tenía la capacidad de la telequinesis.

-Ciento noventa y seis años. Lo mantienen aquí por el ataque a unos granjeros, ¿Verdad?

-Eran... Asquerosos...

-¿Podría saber por qué eran asquerosos?

El lagarto solo gruño y de sus fauces escupió un ácido fuerte del cual sólo se podía distinguir un micrófono de mucha menos ganancia, y un hueso humano.

-Los humanos son... repugnantes de por si... Pero esos granjeros... lo que hacían en aquella zona no eran ni cerca de ser algo... higiénico...

-Supongo que su especie es extremadamente limpia, ¿Verdad?

El lagarto solo gruñía cada vez más. Lisa sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero era la única oportunidad que tendría para poder sacar algo de información antes de que el lagarto fuera desintegrado.

-Bueno, gracias por su tiempo Sr. 682. – Lisa apagó el micrófono y en una hoja libre comenzó a escribir algunas suposiciones. Había pasado ya unos 20 minutos, y no había rastros de los escoltas. De verdad que eran inútiles en muchas ocasiones. Mientras los esperaba, Lisa volvió a reunir valor para seguir hablando con el SCP 682. Estaba rompiendo las reglas, ¿pero cuando tendría otra oportunidad así? Preguntar sobre su origen sería imposible, pero sí podría preguntar cosas sobre su especie o su rencor contra la humanidad. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer una pregunta más, una alarma de seguridad sonó repentinamente.

-"Alerta, alerta naranja. Falla de almacenamiento eléctrico severo. Todo el personal favor de evacuar las instalaciones de la SCP Foundation inmediatamente. Esto no es un simulacro."

Maldición. Una falla eléctrica. Lisa sabía qué significaba que hubiera una falla eléctrica. Porque era uno de los accidentes más severos e imposibles de prevenir de la fundación. A penas se levanto fue corriendo de la oficina buscando alguna puerta de seguridad o personal. Sabía perfectamente donde estaban las salidas de emergencia de su sector.

O pero sucede algo... Lisa no estaba en su sector. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Esto hizo que Lisa Loud se alterara un poco y comenzó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada que anunciaban fallos eléctricos en la fundación, tenía un lapso de 145 segundos para lograr escapar. De lo contrario, las instalaciones quedarían a oscuras, y lo único que serviría en ése momento serían las puertas de seguridad, las cámaras, y los ascensores. Pero las luces y los sistemas de contención fallarían completamente si no eran reiniciados.

Lisa corría buscando alguna zona reconocible. Todas eran puertas y escaleras. Subía y abría puertas como una lunática, pero cada vez que seguía recorriendo las instalaciones, más se perdía. Estaba a 50 metros de la superficie, y a 50 mil metros de su sector principal. Lo único que podría hacer es buscar una salida de emergencia y escapar lo más pronto posible.

La alarma seguía sonando, y Lisa sólo seguía recorriendo pasillos largos con puertas de seguridad que sólo podían abrirse o con tarjeta, o con un botón. Entre más caminaba, y pensaba que podía orientarse, solo se daba cuenta que se estaba perdiendo cada vez más. Tenía un minuto y cuarenta segundos para escapar.

El corazón de Lisa se estaba acelerando cada vez más. En todos los sectores había al menos un nexo donde se podía acceder a alguna salida de emergencia, o alguna zona segura. Pero Lisa no podía encontrar nada. Seguía corriendo como una lunática, y no conseguía ni a un escolta que la pudiera guiar. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Lisa pudo después de correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Lisa visualizó algo familiar. Un ala con ventanas y una puerta de acceso general y no especial. Estaba salvada. Era un comedor. Si accedía al comedor, encontraría la escalera que la llevaría al nexo del ala donde se encontraba, y próximamente a la salida de emergencia. Lisa fue corriendo hasta la zona donde sería su salvación para orientarse.

Hasta que las luces se apagaron de forma repentina, y la voz del director anunció por las bocinas el por qué no habían escoltas ni científicos.

-El SCP 173 está libre por las instalaciones de la zona B. La falla de seguridad está en toda el área B. Favor de que todos los escoltas y científicos de la zona B evacuarla inmediatamente. Si encuentran al SCP 173, por favor no rompan contacto visual con él o si no- La estática apareció y todo se tornó casi totalmente oscuro. Lo irónico, es que la zona donde estaba Lisa no era el comedor, era una sala de reuniones. Y decía "Sála de descanso de la Zona B".

-Maldita sea... - Lisa Loud maldijo a nadie. Estaba perdida, a oscuras, y al parecer la seguridad de los SCP estaba fallando.

Lisa Loud trató de estar en calma. En la zona de descanso encontró lo que parecía una linterna y una máscara de gas. No sabía de qué le serviría, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Lisa analizó su situación. Tenía que escapar de las instalaciones de la forma más rápida posible si no quería morir. Salió de la zona de descanso, y encendió la linterna.

Era ridículo que toda la oscuridad de la zona no se disipara ni un poco con la luz. Al menos podía ver un poco gracias a sus lentes, pero la linterna no mejoraba mucho su campo de visión.

Lisa sólo fue caminando por el pasillo que seguía de la zona de descanso. No sabría con exactitud como escaparía. No tenía un plan concreto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un punto de referencia. Lisa caminaba por aquel pasillo oscuro con la adrenalina recorriendo por su sistema. Y eso no ayudaba mucho. El estar tanto tiempo alerta podría desorientarla o hacer que se distrajera. Cada paso que daba lo daba con suma ansiedad y miedo. Y que Lisa Loud sintiera miedo era muy difícil.

Lisa se acercó a una esquina cercana donde había también una puerta, y analizó su inventario. Tenía una máscara de gas, una linterna, su reloj y algo de agua. No tenía un arma, o una radio para pedir ayuda. Pero podría sobrevivir a la deshidratación con la botella de agua que tenía.

Lisa acercándose a la puerta más cercana que tenía, vigilaba su espalda. Conociendo a las criaturas de la fundación, alguna la atacaría por detrás si se descuidaba. Así que abrió la puerta de espaldas, y el que detrás de ella no hubiera luz no fue un consuelo.

Otro pasillo igual de oscuro. Lisa acomodó su espalda en la pared donde el botón de la puerta estaba ubicado, y la cerró. Los pasos en falso eran riesgosos, y no quería arriesgarse a estar en una situación vulnerable. Caminaba por el pasillo oscuro estrecho. No había mucho que temer. Del otro lado había una puerta, así que debía ir lo más rápido que podía hacia aquella puerta.

A penas alcanzó la puerta, sintió un extraño aroma asqueroso. Sangre y Eses. Eso no podía significar nada bueno para la Loud científica. Abrió la puerta y había una sala algo estrecha con un monitor mostrando una sala iluminada con luces rojas, y lo que parecía ser una estatua amorfa parada contra la pared. Era el SCP 173, la estatua viviente.

En la sala estrecha había iluminación, y habían dos escoltas muertos con la cabeza en posición que no debería estar. Lisa al ver los cadáveres vomitó a un lado. Ver un cadáver real no es fácil para nadie. Aunque el nivel psicológico de Lisa sea fuerte... Jamás vio que un ser humano pudiera tener el cuello así de roto. Lisa secó un poco del vómito con su manga de la bata, y examinó el cadáver. Tenía municiones de rifles de asalto, pero no tenía su rifle. Tenía una radio sin baterías, y una llave de Nivel 1. Totalmente inútil.

Lisa sólo se llevó la radio y las municiones, guardándolas en su bolsillo. Cuando vio el monitor de nuevo la estatua había cambiado de posición. Lisa sabía que si la estatua no era vista cambiaba repentinamente de ubicación de forma muy rápida. Tanto que para contenerla 3 personas debían mirarla al mismo tiempo sin parpadear. Y cuando uno necesitara parpadear, el otro debería seguir viéndola. Si solo uno se equivocaba, moría. En el caso de Lisa era difícil saber cómo hacer lo que iba a hacer. Había un botón de seguridad que, cuando lo accionó, la puerta donde estaba el SCP se abrió, al igual que la puerta que enfocó la cámara dentro de la jaula. Para que 5 segundos después se cerrara no sin antes dar un aviso posterior.

Lisa visualizó humo negro en la sala. No era tóxico, pero si irritante. Si quería pasar la habitación, debía mantener contacto visual con la estatua. Pero el gas la asfixiaría o le resecaría los ojos. Muy conveniente que encontró la máscara de gas. Se la colocó y sólo notó una gran desventaja. Su campo de visión, aun con sus lentes, se limitaba por el vidrio empañado en la máscara. Lisa hizo un conteo de cuánto tiempo podía aguantar sin pestañear a voluntad.

15 segundos.

15 segundos que significarían su vida o su muerte. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, presionó el botón, y fue corriendo a observar a la estatua. Mientras la observaba, se adentraba rápido en la habitación y la rodeaba sin pestañear ni quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando se sintió desorientada, y oyó la alerta de que se iba a cerrar la puerta, Lisa apresuró el paso y salió de la habitación roja. Se quitó la máscara de gas y vio el otro lado. Una habitación similar, pero que decía "Zona de desinsectación gaseosa del sector B". Lisa seguía desorientada aún.

Activó la puerta, y salió de espaldas por miedo a que la estatua se moviera de nuevo. Una vez la puerta cerrada, no la alivió que la sala estuviera totalmente oscura.

Otro pasillo largo, pero era uno similar a los pasillos para ver los SCP seguros de su sector. Esto traía algo de confort a la Loud, ya que significa que podía identificar alguna zona semi segura del sector donde estaba. Caminó con cautela hasta el centro, y había 3 opciones que tomar. Derecho, izquierda, o derecha. Lisa decidió optar por pura inercia la derecha. Y esto sólo la desorientó mucho más. Al abrir la puerta había otro pasillo que lo llevaba a uno circular con las mismas 3 opciones. Solo que el derecho estaba cerrado por una reja. Lisa miró a la izquierda y sólo vio que era una puerta normal. Miró a la derecha y vio otra puerta normal. Decidió ir a la puerta izquierda, la abrió y vio un cartel que, hizo que Lisa no se alterara, pero que si le diera una gran porción de esperanza, el cartel a la izquierda que decía "SCP 914". Conocía ese SCP. Trabajó con él unas cuantas veces. Al ser del personal de nivel 3, tenía libre acceso a hacer las pruebas que quisiera con aquel SCP. Fue así como descubrió cómo manipular la antimateria.

Abrió la compuerta, y vio la máquina que ocupaba 18 metros nada más en apariencia. Lisa era consiente que en profundidad también ocupaba más de 18 metros. Había una cabina compacta que decía "Entrada" y otra al lado opuesto que decía "Resultado". Lisa podía beneficiarse del SCP 914.

Lisa apenas ingresó, cerró la puerta con su llave nivel 3. Y analizó su inventario de nuevo. Tenía su máscara de gas, su tarjeta, agua y una linterna. Lo ingresó todo en la entrada, y decidió ponerlo en "Muy Fino". Al cerrar la compuerta, esperó unos 3 minutos y su producto salió. Una máscara de gas nueva, una linterna mucho más potente, una botella de agua nueva, y una MasterCard.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! – Lisa gritó muy alto aquello. Su única forma de acceder a las zonas restringidas había sido alterada físicamente por la maquinaria. Lisa operó el SCP 914, pero aún no se sabía a exactitud cómo funcionaba al cien por ciento. – No... maldita sea...

Lisa agarró los productos que el objeto le ofreció, y decidió que tal vez le encontraría un uso relativamente útil a sus objetos. Con el agua sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin comida. La máscara le sería verdaderamente útil en situaciones de riesgo elevado, la linterna le daría muchísima más visión. Pero la MasterCard... era inútil.

Lisa se acomodó, y cuando volteó para salir, y tocó el panel acababa de olvidar algo importante, estúpido y ridículo.

Ya no tenía la tarjeta de acceso nivel 3. Ahora era una MasterCard inútil. – Maldita sea, maldita sea... Mierda mierda mierda no... no no ¡no! ¡NO! – Lisa comenzó a alterarse totalmente. Golpeando la puerta blindada con furia y desesperación – ¡SOY LISA LOUD, NO PUEDO MORIR POR CULPA DE UN ERROR TAN ESTÚPIDO MALDITA SEA! – La furia en la Loud era más que obvia. Había sido víctima de un error que ella no visualizó. La regla número uno al tratar con cosas extrañas y paranormales, es que siempre tienen un doble sentido. – ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR! – Lisa no encontraba otra alternativa a parte de gritar y pedir por ayuda – ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ! – La desesperación cada vez aumentaba. Estaba sufriendo por dentro, porque sabía que no había forma de escapar. Su destino estaba sellado, y todo por un maldito error idiota.

Habían pasado 15 horas, y las lágrimas de la Loud científica estaban marcadas. Estaba segura de que iba a morir. No había forma de escapar. Y todo lo puesto en el SCP 914 en la modalidad "Brusco" o "Tosco" iba a ser un riesgo muy horripilante para ella. Si se ponía en esa modalidad, moriría de una forma horripilante porque la máquina la destruiría. Lisa estaba desesperada, sin voz de tanto llorar, y sólo miraba al techo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mami... Papi... Hermanos... - Era primera vez que Lisa se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable. La desesperanza la consumía cada vez más – Lo siento... soy un fracaso como científica... - Risas salían de ella, pero risas tristes y de locura – Si por un error ridículo moriré... moriré de la forma más indignante de todas... atrapada con un objeto extraño por culpa de una MasterCard... je... Luan haría un buen chiste sobre eso... - Las lágrimas volvían a salir – por favor... que esto acabe ya...

De la pared, una sombra lentamente comenzaba a materializarse. Atravesando la pared y abrazando lentamente el cuerpo de Lisa. Había tensado los hombros, sabía cuál SCP era aquél. 280. El hombre sombra. Sólo aparecía ante el sufrimiento de las personas, y al igual que un dementor de Harry Potter, hacía que tu sufrimiento se incrementara. Alimentándose de tus sueños y esperanzas, para luego llevarte a un mundo retorcido donde todo es dolor y agonía. Nadie salía de ese infierno, y generalmente terminaba devorándote y desapareciendo tu existencia por completo. Un Keter muy peligroso.

-Está bien Lisa.

La voz de su hermano mayor se oía de la sombra

-¿L-Lincoln?

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. No debes oponer resistencia o sólo te dolerá más.

La voz tranquilizante de su hermano la hipnotizaba. Su cerebro le gritaba que no era real, que era un truco provocado por la sombra. Que escapara.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer Lisa en ésa situación? No tenía a donde ir. Sólo esperar a que la muerte le llegara en dos semanas, o que le llegara en un instante. Prefirió entregarse ante el abrazo del hombre sombra que seguir luchando por un mañana que jamás volvería a ver.

Lentamente la sombra fue consumiendo a Lisa de forma indolora y pacífica. Pero lo único que quedó de la Loud que por culpa de una mala decisión se condenó a sí misma, fueron sus anteojos. En el suelo, en el área donde estaban marcadas sus lágrimas, la máscara de gas, la radio, la botella de agua, la linterna y la MasterCard.

/ & :


	3. La otra cara de Leni despierta

_**Este one-shot es de FrancoCanseco. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

Era una noche tranquila en la casa Loud, donde Leni estaba dándose una ducha tranquilamente.

Qué bien se siente- Dijo Leni mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo- Bueno creo que es hora de salir- Cierra el grifo y toma una toalla para envolverse- No me olvido de nada no?- Dijo viendo a su alrededor- No lo dudo- Dijo tranquilamente y da un paso hacía afuera pero su pie apoya en un jabón que ella misma había dejado- WOOOAAA!- Se resbala cayendo de cabeza contra la tina quedando inconsciente.

Al días siguiente, Leni comenzaba a abrir los ojos viendo algo borroso y una luz blanca. Una vez que ve bien se levanta viendo que estaba en un hospital, se sentía igual pero a la vez no aunque no podría explicar por qué se sentía así.

Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo Leni, mirando a su alrededor.

De pronto, entra un Doctor y la ve algo feliz.

Buenas Tardes Leni- Dijo en un tono tranquilo y caballeroso.

Oh, hola Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Dijo Leni señalando el cuarto?

Pues Leni, al parecer sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sin mencionar que te abriste un poco la cabeza pero nada que nosotros no podríamos arreglar... Pero ahora lo que importa ¿Cómo te sientes Leni?- Dijo el doctor.

No lo sé, me siento que si fuese otra persona- Dijo Leni algo confundida y veía sus manos.

En serio?- Dijo algo asombrado el doctor y anotaba algunas cosas.

Leni por unos segundos miro un bolígrafo que tenía el doctor en su bolsillo, no sabe el por qué sintió el deseo de dejárselo clavado entre los ojos pero pudo calmarse viendo otra cosa.

Estas bien Leni?- Dijo en un tono preocupado y pasando su mano entre sus ojos.

Lo... Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento.

No pasa nada, quizás aún estés procesando lo que esta pasando y te habrás quedado en Shock. Es muy normal- Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Y mi familia?- Dijo algo preocupada al ver que no estaban.

Ah, están afuera esperando a que sea la hora de las visitas. Le dijimos que fueran a su casa para que volvieran a su casa hasta que sea la hora pero son muy tenaces, entonces les dejamos- Dijo en un tono divertido- Al parecer eres muy querida Leni- Dijo con una sonrisa y se va del cuarto.

Espere!- Dijo algo exaltada.

Qué sucede?- Se detiene antes de irse.

No quiero que entren- Dijo algo dudosa.

Eh? A qué viene eso, Leni?- Dijo algo sorprendido al ver su decisión.

Es que... ellos... solo me quieren fuera de sus vidas- Dijo algo triste.

A qué te refieres? Es imposible que quieran eso...- La mira algo confundido por la situación- Quizás debamos hacer un examen por si acaso.

Me parece bien- Dijo tranquila y mira hacía otro lado.

*Esto no es normal...*- Pensó al verla así y se va a hablar con la familia- Familia Loud...

Si!- Dijeron al unisono y se levantan de los asientos al ver al doctor

Pues tengo buenas y malas noticias- Dijo en un tono serio.

Cuales son Doctor?- Dijo la algo preocupada.

La buena es que Leni esta bien y...- Es interrumpido por un suspira de alivio de la familia- La mala es que no quiere... Verlos- Los señala a todos- A ninguno de ustedes

QUÉ?!- Sorprendidos por lo que dijo el doctor.

Leni no quiere vernos?- Dijo preocupado Lincoln.

No se preocupen... le haremos unos exámenes para ver que le sucede.

No podemos verla por un segundo, Doctor?- Dijo el

No lo sé... no me lo tomen a mal pero... creo que su hija tenga algunos problemas mentales.

Lo dudo, ella no puede tener eso... ella es normal, quizás sea algo despistada pero nada más que eso- Dijo Lincoln algo enojado.

Por eso haremos la prueba para verificar si esta todo bien- Dijo el doctor.

Espero que salta todo bien- Dijo la preocupada.

Tranquila cariño, pronto saldremos de esta- Dijo en un tono suave para que se tranquilice.

La familia Loud se retira del lugar algo decaídos y a la vez asombrados por lo que sucedió con Leni. En esa misma noche, Leni estaba llendo llevada por los médicos a la maquina para registrar si tenía algo raro en su cabeza.

La joven Loud estaba vestida con ropa blanca y estaba a unos pasos de una maquina. Le dicen que se recueste en la camilla y ella les hace caso haciendo que comience la prueba. Por ahora todo iba bien hasta que Leni siente un pequeño dolor en la cabeza.

Ugh...- Haciendo un quejido corto y cerrando más fuerte los ojos- Basta! BASTA!

Ante tal acto, los médicos deciden detener todo y sacar a Leni de ahí. Los ayudantes la ayudan a recomponerse pero algo sale mal en eso...

Estas bien?- Dijo uno de los ayudantes.

Abre los ojos y esta los tenía rojos haciendo que los ayudantes se sorprendan.

Jefe! Tenemos un problema mayor- Dijo preocupado el ayudante- Tranquila pronto te curaremos eso...

No- Dijo Leni en un tono bajo- No hay cura para mí- Sonríe un poco y le arrebata algo al ayudante.

Eh?- Nota que le falta algo- Ey! Devuelve mi identificación

Si eso quieres- Dijo en un tono burlón y se lo clava en el ojo.

AAAHHHH!- Sale corriendo mientras gritaba por el dolor hasta que choca contra una pared clavándose lo aún más, cayendo muerto.

Pero qué mier...?!- Es interrumpido por un golpe de un objeto pesado en la cabeza.

Je je je...- Le da varias veces en la cabeza mientras reía como una loca.

Doctor sale corriendo del lugar con una cara pálida mientras dejaba a Leni con su "diversión". Ella había terminado con lo suyo y vuelve a su cuarto. Al entrar, ella ve a un chica de su misma edad que estaba durmiendo a su lado y nota que estaba enyesada de los brazos.

Vaya... vaya qué tenemos aquí- Dijo Leni en un tono muy bajo como un susurro- Se le acerca mientras veía algunas cosas que le pertenecían a la tal chica- Parece que tienes una familia cariñosa- Dijo mientras veía una foto donde salia la chica y su familia- Me da asco- Dijo en un tono burlón y sonreí amplia mente. Luego toma una almohada y la pone en la cara de la chica ahogándola hasta matarla- Listo- Va a su cama y saca de la mesita de luz una foto de su familia- Ahora siguen ellos- Dijo en un tono serio- Por hacerme sufrir tanto.

Al día siguiente, la familia estaba desayunando tranquilamente hasta que escuchan la puerta.

Yo abro- Dijo el peliblanco y va a atender- LENI?!- Sorprendido al verla y la abraza- Que suerte que estas bien. Te extrañamos mucho- Dijo alegre.

Yo también los extrañe mucho- Dijo alegre

Oigan, Leni ya volvió!- Grito con emoción

En un par de segundos, todos fueron corriendo hacía la sala para ver a Leni y no dudaron en abrazarla con felicidad.

Gracias por recibirme- Dijo alegre mientras los abrazaba.

Bueno, iremos a comprar algunos alimentos para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida- Dijo el

Compórtense niños mientras nosotros nos vamos- Dijo la mientras se iba con su esposo.

Después de eso, cada quien se fue a su cuarto excepto Lincoln que quiso estar con Leni para hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Duraron así durante un buen rato, Leni se había dado cuenta de que Lincoln era el único quien realmente se preocupa por ella.

Habían pasado unas horas y los padres no aparecían haciendo que se preocupen los demás. Lori prueba con llamarlos pero no atendía nadie.

Chicos... mamá y papá no responden- Dijo algo preocupada

Crees que le hayan pasado algo malo?- Dijo Lola asustada.

Chicas Chicas chicas!- Gritaba Leni desde la sala haciendo que todos vengan corriendo.

Qué pasa Leni?- Dijo Luna preocupada.

Señala la televisión asustada e impactada- Mi- Miren...- Dijo temerosa.

Los chicos ven la televisión que estaban dando las noticias, de pronto sienten un enorme golpe en su corazón al ver que era la camioneta de la familia, muestran la siguiente imagen donde los policías sacaban a sus padres en bolsas negras. Todos comienzan a llorar excepto Leni que se fue arriba con rapidez para que no le vieran la cara... La joven Loud se lanzó a la cama tapando su cara mientras liberaba una pequeña risa adentro de la almohada callando un poco su ruido.

No saben que fui yo quien corto los frenos...- Dijo para ella misma- Esta noche haré mi movimiento final para dar el Jaque Mate.

En esa misma noche amarga a la madrugada, suena una alarma haciendo que las hermanas despierten con un pesado sueño.

Apaga ese despertador... Leni- Dijo dormida Lori pero seguía escuchando la alarma- YA APA...- Corta enseguida al notar que estaba atada en una mesa de metal- Eh?... Eh?! QUÉ PASA?!- Mira a su alrededor y ve a sus hermanas- CHICAS DESPIERTEN! DESPIERTEN TODAS!

Los gritos de Lori hacen que las demás despierten y se asusten por donde estaban.

Dónde estamos?!- Dijo Lynn alterada.

No lo sé... pero esto no me gusta nada de nada- Dijo Luan preocupada.

Están en su peor pesadilla- Dijo Leni saliendo de las sombras con ropa oscura- Hola hermanas

LENI!- Sorprendidas.

Si esta es una broma tuya... pues te estas pasando de la raya!- Dijo Lori enojada.

Sera mejor que te calles maldita Puta... te crees la gran cosa por ser la mayor pero no eres nada- Dijo seria pero luego sonríe- Hoy las haré sufrir de todo lo que pase.

Por favor di que esta bromeando...- Dijo Lynn preocupada.

Oh, no estoy bromeando. Ya mate a nuestros padres como prueba- Sacando una foto de ambos y luego la prende fuego con un cerillo.

QUÉ?!- Sorprendidas

POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!? MALDITA LOCA!- Dijo Luna

Por favor Leni! Déjanos ir- Dijeron Lana y Lola con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No les puedo dejar ir... hasta que no existan más. Así que Bye chicas- Dijo en un tono inocente- A ver... Con quién empiezo?- Mira a su alrededor viendo cada de una de sus hermanas- Tú... - Señala a Luna

Qué?!- Sorprendida.

Leni había atado a Luna en una silla con una camisa de fuerza y la había amordazado. Ella agarra unos auriculares que eran medios grandes para Luna para ponérselos a su hermana. Entonces, la rubia enciende una música o algún estilo de chirrido donde comenzaba a levantar el volumen de este, mientras que Luna trataba de sacárselos moviéndose como loca pero no podía. Sus orejas comenzaban a sangrar y siguió así por un tiempo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y caer muerta. Las demás estaban impactadas y asustadas al ver semejante escena.

Ooooowww... Qué pasa Luna? Creí que te gustaba la música bien fuerte... Qué ocurre que no dices nada? Acaso estas Sorda?- Comienza a reírse como loca por su chiste- Bien... la siguiente- Mira a las gemelas pero sigue de largo hasta toparse con Lisa que estaba en una caja de cristal con agujeros- Tú, mi pequeña conejillo de indias... Ese era el apodo que me ponías- Dijo con odio hacía Lisa.

Que tienes pensado hacerme!?- En un tono desafiante.

Oh... esperaba que dijeras eso...- Saca una jeringa que tenía un líquido verde haciendo que Lisa la reconociera al momento.

Qué haces con eso?! Ese es un experimento que esta en prototipo todavía!- Dijo sorprendida.

Si, me acuerdo que ibas a probarlo conmigo una vez que estuviese listo pero me emociona que podrá hacer ahora- Dijo emocionada mientras veía la jeringa

Para Leni!- Dijo asustada

No... como dijiste una vez... La ciencia debe seguir adelante sin importa qué- Le inyecta la aguja en su brazo, aplicándole la dosis.

Fue en cuestión de segundos de que Lisa comenzara a toser todo el rato hasta que comenzara a salirse sangre de su boca. Ella se sujeta el corazón al sentir como se agujereaba de a poco y cae muerta teniendo una piel verde por culpa del líquido ese.

Bien... la que sigue es... Luan- Mira a Luan que estaba atada y acostada en un pequeño rectángulo que tenía un poco elevado los muros- Sabes, me cuerdo que siempre me asustabas con esa araña de goma. Quiero saber si eres capaz de soportar esto- Saca una cubeta llenas de bichos de todo tipo.

No... Leni... ya sabes como soy con los insectos- Dijo atemorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos

Oh enserio? Que pena, no lo sabia- Dijo en un tono burlón y desecha la cubeta en los pies de Luan.

No! no! no! no!- Gritaba desesperada y se movía para poder desatarse- PARA LENI!- Gritando de espanto mientras sentía como los insectos subían y se arrastraban sobre ella

Bueno, mientras ella se divierte con esos insectos. Yo seguiré con la siguiente- Se acerca a Lynn que estaba atada y sentada en el suelo.

Qué me harás?...- Dijo en un tono serio mientras la miraba con odio.

Esa mirada me encanta, hermanita- Dijo suave y le toca la mejilla- Pero es una lástima que nunca más la volveré a verla- Dijo algo triste y agarra Lynn arrastrándola hacía un potro haciendo que se siente ahí

ESPERA! QUÉ HACES CON ESO?!- Tratando de moverse para liberarse.

Sé que te encanta levantar pesas así que pensé que tan fuerte eres- La deja arriba del potro y le pone cadenas con pesas en cada pie.

La chica comenzaba a sentir un terrible dolor debajo suyo, trataba de mantener elevada las pesas pero su cansancio no la dejaba mantenerlo. Sentía como era cortada poco a poco por culpa de la gravedad.

Bien... quién sigue?- Mira a Lucy y a las gemelas- No sé con quien seguir... Ya sé- Va con Lucy que estaba encadenada contra la pared- Ahora que me acuerdo, te gusta las cosas góticas como cortadas de venas, drogas y otras cosas parecidas- Ve a Lucy y se acerca a una caja que tenía cerca- Vaya, tenemos aquí- Saca una daga que tenía las iniciales de la gótica- Una daga para ti hermanita- Lo dice en un tono sensual y la amordaza- Es hora de comenzar el sacrificio- Le rompe la ropa con la daga y luego hace un pentagrama en el estomago de la chica mientras escuchaba sus gritos. Al finalizar, retrocede un poco para ver su obra maestra- Vaya... quedo divino ese tatuaje

Lucy mira agitada a Leni mientras sudaba por el susto pero aún no estaba a salvo ya que sabía que iba a seguir torturándola.

Parece que sabes que voy a seguir... y no te equivocas- Dijo seria y con una sonrisa diabólica. Se acerco de vuelta y le clava cerca del corazón, comenzando a hacer una pequeña abertura- Sé que necesitan algo realmente especial para un sacrificio- Termina de hacer el tajo y mete sus manos ahí dentro sacando su corazón - Esto... es esencial... ACÉPTENLA DIOSES!- Clava la daga en el corazón matándola- Oh, parece que no funciono- Deja el corazón colgando del cuerpo de Lucy sin vida- Solo me quedan ustedes 3, se acerca a las gemelas- No tengo nada en especial para ustedes dos... A las dos le gustan lo opuesto... esperen. ¿Escuchan eso?- Dijo Leni algo "sorprendida"

N- No- Dijeron algo temerosas al tenerla enfrente suyo.

Eso mismo- Dijo con suavidad y mira donde estaba Luan.

Luan estaba muerta ya que tenía varios bichos dentro de ella y algunos que salían de su boca, oídos y también por sus ojos. Lynn no pudo aguantar más y fue cortada hasta quedar muerta, quedando a un punto que no se podía cortar.

Las dejaré ahí dentro...- Dijo Leni, señalando un cofre que tenía al fondo- Y veremos quien muere primero- Suelta una pequeña risa y mete a las dos en el cofre cerrando con llave y tirándola por ahí- Ahora el plato fuerte- Dijo de forma malvada mientras se frotaba las manos- Cuál sería la mejor manera de matarte...

Antes de que lo hagas...- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Qué has hecho con Lincoln y con Lily?- Dijo entre llanto y mira a Leni.

A ellos... no les hice nada- Dijo de forma seria y fría- Tenía otros planes con ellos dos; uno porque es una bebé y nunca me hizo nada, y el otro es porque siempre se preocupo por mi y siempre cuido de mi en cualquier situación- Dijo de forma melancólica- Dejemos de hablar porque es no hablaras de nuevo... mmmmm, Ya sé!- Agarra un tacho con agua y la moja con ella- Este le llame, llamada de muerte- Conecta el teléfono de Lori con un cargador enchufado- Espera tengo otra idea- Marca el número de su novio, Bobby y luego se lo lanza al cuerpo mojado de Lori.

ESPERA NO! Ahhh! - Siendo electrocutada

Dulces sonidos para mis oídos. Ahora quedan ellos- Mira arriba mientras escuchaba los gritos de Lori.

En esa misma mañana.

Lincoln... Liiiincoolnnnn- Decía alguien con un tono dulce para despertar a Lincoln.

Eh?... Eh?-Ve a su hermana que estaba acostada a su lado- Leni? Qué haces aquí? Y qué hora es?- Dijo medio dormido el joven peliblanco.

Son las 8 de la mañana- Dijo tierna

Qué?! Para qué me has levantado a esta hora?- Dijo algo sorprendido.

Pues... hay algo que quiero hacer mientras los demás duermen- Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura.

Y qué es... Le- Leni?- Dijo un poco confundido por lo que tramaba.

Es algo tan simple...- Se pone encima de él y se sienta en su regazo- Quiero que me folles hermanito- Dijo mientras se levantaba la falta que no tenía nada- Ando muy excitada hoy y pensé que podrías ayudarme.

Ah... Ah... Leni! Estas loca!?- Se tapa la cara con sus manos- Por qué me pides eso?!

Ya te lo dije... estúpido- Dice lo último en un tono enojada.

Qué?!- Se destapa la cara al escuchar lo que dice Leni y ve que tenía un cuchillo largo que le apuntaba- Que mierda Leni?! Qué te pasa?! BAJA ESO!- Dijo asustado.

No hasta que me folles... Lincoln- Dijo seria y le quita las sábanas- Solo quiero ver que tanto has crecido- Dijo en un tono de lujuria.

Fue ese golpe de cabeza que hizo esto, verdad?!- Dijo decidido.

Estas en lo cierto hermanito- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el miembro.

Lincoln mira a su alrededor y lo único que tenía cerca era la lámpara, así que decidió darle en la cabeza a Leni para poder escapar de ella. El joven gritaba a todo pulmón para despertar a las demás pero nadie respondía

Por qué nadie responde?!- Dijo asustado.

Sale de la habitación de Lincoln con la cabeza ensangrentada y lo ve- Están... todos muertos- Sacando el cuchillo- Al igual que tú!- Se lanza hacía él

Baja por las escaleras los más rápido posible y agarra una pelota de Lynn- Lo siento Leni- Lo dice bajo y lanza la pelota una vez que la tenía en la mira dándole en las piernas.

WOW!- Cae por las escaleras al perder el equilibrio y termina cayendo encima del cuchillo- Ah... Ah...- Se da vuelta como puede y mira a Lincoln con una sonrisa ensangrentada- Todo... termino... para mí... je je...- Con pocas fuerzas

Lincoln la mira con horror y ve una mesita que tenía un florero, decide tirárselo en la cara aplastando su cara. Se arrodilla empezando a llorar por su hermana pero luego se recompone para buscar a sus hermanas, por alguna casualidad decidió revisas el sótano y vi la escena. El chico asqueado por todo, vomita y escucha unos ruidos que venían de un cofre. El chico va y encuentra una de paso para abrir la caja y ver a sus dos hermanas pequeñas asustadas.

Gracias a dios que están bien! - La abraza con lágrimas de felicidad.

LINCOLN! - Se largan a llorar una vez que lo abrazan- Las demás...- Dijeron apenas eso al unísono.

Lo sé... Lo sé... hay que buscar a Lily. Sin duda está en su habitación- Dijo el peliblanco al mirarla a los ojos.

Los tres trataron de evitar esa horrible escena para ir a buscar a la hermana que se salvo de las garras de Leni. Ella estaba sana y salva durmiendo en su cuna. Lincoln tomo con cuidado a Lily y se fue de la casa junto con las gemelas a un destino donde estuviesen salvo. Ese lugar fue la casa de los Santiago, aunque fue un largo viaje para los 4 Louds que se salvaron de las garras de Leni.

Al llegar Lincoln tuvo que mentirles a la madre y a Bobby sobre lo que sucedió. Él les contó que entro un asesino serial a su casa por la noche para torturar y matar a todas sus hermanas, y quienes pudieron escapar de él fueron ellos 4. Al chico le había dolido el hecho de mentir de que su familia había sido masacrada por un asesino cuando en realidad fue una de sus hermanas... Cuando cayó la noche, Ronnie Anne fue a tratar de consolarlo por todo lo que le paso a Lincoln pero solo recibió un fuerte impacto al saber la verdad que él mismo le contó. El peliblanco se lanzó a llorar mientras era abrazado por la chica quien le hacía compañía diciéndole: "Todo estará bien, ahora estas con nosotros".

 **Fin**


	4. La Maldicion de Lincoln Loud

_**Este one shot es de Segioivan. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

 **El camino hacia la libertad parte 1/2**

Durante tanto tiempo lincoln loud el único hijo barón de los loud estaba en el patio usando ese traje de ardilla, que tubo qué usar todo el tiempo y estaba muy desnutrido y muy maltratado por departe de su propia familia

Todos menos tres personas luna, lana y leni ellas tres eran las únicas que no molestaban ni lastimaban a lincoln, ellas lo protegían o lo ayudaban, pero el ya se estaba hartando de todo ese maltrato que incluso lo deprimían

Entonces en esa fatídica noche ,lincoln escucho unas risas que provenían dentro de la casa asi que se asomo a la ventana del comedor

-hijas como les fue su dia-pregunto la señora loud

-bueno ,yo gane otro concurso de belleza-dice lola

-yo pude hacer tres experimentos y ninguno exploto-dijo lisa

-hoy fui a otro cumpleaños y pude hacer un gran espectáculo-dice la comediante

Lincoln se dio cuenta que ellas no lo mencionaron y ni siquiera se preocuparon por el asta que hablaron lana ,luna y leni

-yo compuse dos canciones con la ayuda de lincoln-dijo luna haciendo que el se sintiera un poco bien

-yo pude arreglar a vanzilla con lincoln ayudándome-dice lana haciendo feliz al peli blanco

-pude hacer tres lindos trajes ,con lincoln para que los pruebe-dijo leni haciendo recordarle a lincoln ese buen momento

Pero cuando leni menciono eso lynn se paro de su asiento

-así que por tu culpa trabe mi pelota en el arbol-dijo la deportista quejándose

En ese instante lincoln se asusto bastante y se alejo de la ventana, pero adentro de la casa, leni estaba asustada por la reacción de su hermana ,ella se sintió mal y decidió retirarse de la mesa y recogió su plato ,se dirigio a la cocina ,por suerte leni dejo un poco de comida en su plato

Ella salio por la puerta del patio y comenzó a buscar a lincoln

-lincoln, lincoln estas hay-pregunto buscándolo asta que lo escucho llorar en la casa del perro

Ella se acerco y vio a un lincoln destrozado llorando bastante, leni dejo el plato en el cesped y decidio hablar con el

-lincoln, que sucede ahora por que estas asi-dijo preocupada y se agacho para poder ver lo mejor

Lincoln solo se tapo el rostro con sus manos ,para que leni no lo viera

-por favor lincoln mírame, no te pongas asi ,no te voy hacer nada-dice estirando su mano y poniendola en el hombro del chico

Entonces lincoln la vio con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, asi que leni hizo que el saliera de la casa de charles y lo abrazo

Ese calido abrazo calmo un poco a lincoln, cuando se separaron leni tomo el plato que dejo en el cesped y se lo dio a su hermano

Lincoln agradecio a leni por tal gesto y se comió la comida que la rubia dejo, luego de unos minutos el chico termino de comer y le dio el plato vacio a leni

-gracias leni, enserio tenia mucha hambre-dijo con una voz un poco quebrada mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-de nada hermano-dijo y luego le dio un ultimo abrazo para despues regresar a la casa

Lincoln volvio a ver el gran cielo de la noche y pudo ver salir la brillante luna iluminando la noche, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a lana que tenia consigo una sabana para el

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, al saber que tiene unas de sus hermanas protegiendolo, pero adentro de el siente el miedo de que lynn o sus demas hermanas se enteren que leni y lana lo estas ayudando con su gran dolor mental y emocional

Pero mientras el pensaba eso, lana se le acerco y le dijo

-hermano, ten para que pases la noche-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Esa sonrisa animo mas a lincoln y tomo la sabana, pero también tomo la mano de lana, la acerco a el y le dio un gran abrazo

Despues de que se soltaran lana le pidio a lincoln que se quitara ese traje, y que duerma sin el, lincoln asintió y se quito el traje de ardilla mientras que lana regresaba a la casa

Lincoln entro a la casa del perro con la manta ,aun que el reciba mucho maltrato por parte del resto de su familia, el siempre sabrá que tendra a unas de sus hermanas ayudandolo y protegiendolo

 **Al dia siguiente**

Estaba amaneciendo y el joven loud estaba despertando ,pero cuando abrio los ojos ,se levanto de un solo y se golpeo la cabeza en el techo de la casita, ese golpe lo lastimo mucho, asi que salió de la casita

El chico tomo la sabana que le dio lana y se lo puso en la cabeza ,para comprobar si no le saco sangre, cuando se quito la sabana y la vio, se alivio al ver que no le saco sangre

Entonces lincoln fue a traer el traje para ponerselo y no tener problemas con sus hermanas ,pero cuando agarro el traje escucho a una de sus hermanas acercándose ,asi que se escondió detrás del arbol e intento ponerse el traje rápido, pero fue muy tarde y vio que salio lola con el maquillaje corrido y estaba muy furiosa buscándolo

El joven loud se quedo en el arbol, esperando a que ella se fuera, pero al esperar mucho el se distrajo por un segundo y sin darse cuenta, tenia a lola enfrente suyo ,lincoln se petrifico al ver a lola enfrente suyo y con una mirada de furia

-que fue lo que te dijimos sobre quitarte el traje-dice sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa

-bu..bueno yo qui..-fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de lola ,que le dio en la nariz

Un hilo de sangre salio de su nariz por el puñetazo y sele salieron unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-te pones ahorita mismo ese traje o recibirás otro puñetazo-dijo amenazandolo con el puño serrado

Lincoln asintio temblando y lola regreso a la casa, cuando ella entro lincoln comenzó a desmoronarse y comenzo a llorar como nunca

Mientras el chico seguía llorando, se ponia poco a poco el traje, en cuando se lo puso ,se recosto en el arbol y se quito la sangre que tenia en la nariz

Mientras adentro de la casa, lana estaba en su cuarto preocupada por su hermano ,leni andaba igual y luna tambien ,asi que lana salio de su habitacion y se dirigió al de las mayores ,lana empezo a tocar la puerta y luego le abrio leni

-buenos dias hermana que se te ofrece-pregunto la mayor

-vine a decirte como por cuanto mas dejaremos que ellas sigan abusando de nuestro propio hermano-dijo la pequeña un poco molesta

-lose yo tambien me estoy desesperando y hartando seguir viéndolos molestarlo y maltratarlo-dijo la mayor quejándose tambien

-asi que tenemos que encontrar la manera de como sacarlo de esa miseria-dijo mucho mas enojada

-asi que no soy la unica que se preocupa por el-dijo la rockera recostada en una pared

-luna?-dijo leni al oir que tambien se preocupa por lincoln-

-no se queden calladas y diganme como salvamos a nuestro hermano-dijo separandose de la pared y poniendose a la par de lana

-bueno aun no tenemos nada listo, pero encontraremos una manera-

Ellas seguian hablando asta que las llamo su madre para que fueran a desayunar, cuando los loud a excepción de lincoln estaban en la mesa comiendo, mientras que con el chico, solo un plato de avena, comiendo afuera de la casa

A lincoln ya se había hartado lo suficiente, como para que el pueda hacer un plan que de seguro seria una locura, pero antes de que el, ejecutara su plan se acordo de que el dia de hoy le toca un partido de futbol a lynn

Pero eso lo habia enojado y por estar asi se olvido de comer su avena pero eso ya lo canso, asi que dejo el plato enfrente de la puerta y como lincoln estaba afuera y como ninguna de sud hermanas se preocupaba por el

Se dirigio a la cochera y de hay adentro pudo encontrar muchas que le servirían para comenzar su plan, lincoln agarro de hay un bidón de gasolina, una bicicleta y por ultimo un cuchillo ,el guardo el bidón de gasolina y el cuchillo en la casita

Pasaron una cuantas horas y lincoln ya estaba cansado de mirar el horizonte ,cuando escucho a una de sus hermanas salir ,asi que se quedo quieto por si es que es lynn para gritarle o lastimarlo

Pero la que habia salido fue luna que llevaba en sus manos un plato con comida y un baso con agua, ella vio a su hermano que estaba sentado, entonces se puso a la par suya y como lincoln no voltio la mirada, luna dejo en el cesped el plato, en cuanto el peli blanco vio el plato, levanto la mirada y pudo ver a su hermana luna que estaba mirando hacia el cielo con un baso con agua en su mano

-es un gran dia no crees-dijo la rockera sin quitar la mirada al cielo

-si, lo..es-dijo un poco decaido

Luna miro a lincoln que estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, entonces ella se sento a la par de el y lincoln tomo el plato, comenzo a comer pero de un modo acelerado ,por hacer eso casi se ahogaba y le arrebato el baso a luna

-come con calma linky-dijo intentando de aguantar la risa

-(tomando un poco de agua)..ufff je je es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo haciendo que se forme una sonrisa en su rostro

Luna tambien sonrio y despues los dos comenzaron a conversar un rato, mientras que adentro de la casa, en el cuarto de luna y luan, luan pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo por la ventana de su cuarto

-que estas haciendo luna, te vas a infectar de su mala suerte-dijo la comediante molesta

Luan se separo de la ventana y salio de su cuarto para ir a hablar con sus demas hermanas, asi que ella fue al cuarto de lori y leni, ella entro al cuarto y hablo con lori ,que selo tomo como un gran problema y llamo a sus demas hermanas, menos luna, en cuanto eso luna y lincoln seguian platicando, asta que luna se levanto

-bien hermanito regresare a la casa-dice señalando la casa

Lincoln solo asintio y volvio a bajar la mirada, luna noto eso y se agacho para poner una mano en el hombro del chico

-mírame, muy pronto saldras de esta miseria-dijo para darle confianza

-miseria? No esto no es una miseria ,si no una maldita maldicion-dijo un poco enojado-y se que esto no acaba por que fui un idiota al ponerme este maldito traje

Luna se preocupo mas al escuchar todo lo que dijo su hermano, asi que se puso de pie, recogio los trastes y entro a la casa ,dejando a un lincoln muy enojado

El ya tenia planeado lo que iba a hacer y sabia las consecuencias que iba a tener, pero eso no le importaba y lo unico que le importaba era salir de todo a lo que el llama "maldicion"

Despues de unas dos horas la familia loud estaba en el partido de la deportista y lincoln como siempre estaba a la par del equipo de lynn, pero los aficionados del equipo contrario, siempre le lanzaban basura o botellas de vidrio

Eso lo enojaba y preocupaba mas a lana, leni y luna, y a veces ellas le gritaban o insultaban a los que le lanzaban algo a su hermano, pero eso provocaba que su demas familia se avergonzaba y se molestaba mas con lincoln

Pero al resto del partido y cuando termino el primer tiempo, el equipo contrario estaba adelante, eso le molestaba a lynn y cada vez que sucedia eso, siempre le pegaba a lincoln o lo insultaba enfrente de su equipo, pero en ese mismo dia, el chico estaba sentado en una de las bancas esperando los gritos de lynn o sus golpes

Lynn encontro a lincoln con la mirada perdida, ella estaba muy molesta con el y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero en lo que ella no se figo fue que luna le detuvo el puño

-luna que haces aquí y ya sueltame-dijo soltandose del agarre de su hermana-regresa a las gradas, aquí no puedes estar-dijo muy molesta

Pero luna la ignoro y camino hacia donde esta lincoln, se sento junto a el y le dio una bolsa con hielo, eso impacto a lynn y eso provoco que ella se acercara a ellos y tomara a luna de los hombros y la sacara de hay

Luna enojada regreso a las gradas, con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella regresaba, lynn comenzo a lastimar a lincoln, asta que anunciaron que era hora del segundo tiempo

-bien espero que no me arruinas esta oportunidad-dijo advirtiendole y luego salir al campo

Lincoln solo pudo asentir con dolor, el se levanto de la banca y salio solo para hacer el ridículo y ser abucheado por las personas del estadio

Despues de unas largas horas el partido acabo y el equipo de lynn gano ,la familia loud menos lincoln, felicitaron a lynn por ganar el juego, mientras tanto lincoln estaba en el campo sentado, luna entro al estadio a buscarlo

Luna pudo ver a lincoln sentado en medio del cesped ,corrió hacia donde el esta y hablo con el, pero cuando se acerco a el ,pudo ver que lincoln tenia un ojo morado, ella se asusto y se preocupo por el

Asi que luna se sento al lado de el y puso su mano en el hombro del chico

-por que me pasa esto-dijo con una voz quebrada

-no digas eso, ellos solamente estan segados por la culpa de lynn y un dia no se cuando se daran cuenta de su error y te dejaran entrar otra vez a la casa

-estas segura?

-si-dice con una sonrisa

Lincoln sonrio tambien y abrazo a luna, los estaban aun en el campo mirando el cielo y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

Lana y leni llegaron al campo y se sentaron junto a ellos

-chicas gracias por ayudarme y por protegerme-dice sin quitar la vista del cielo

Las tres no entendieron por que les dijo eso pero ellas solo le respondieron

-de nada linc-

Despues los cuatro se levantaron y salieron del estadio donde su familia los esperaba, luego toda la familia regresaron a su casa y lincoln como siempre se quedo afuera

Pero esta vez lana se quedo afuera junto al peli blanco, los loud no lo tomaron bien y quisieron que ella no se quedara con el, pero lana no les hiso caso

Ella salio al patio donde estaba el chico, lana le dijo que se quedaria con el y lincoln la acepto

-(pensando)es bueno que ellas me ayuden y todo pero tengo miedo de que las demas las lastime por mi culpa asi que tendré que ejecutar mi plan en la noche

 **Fin de la primera parte**


	5. Mi Querida

_**Este one-shot es de Ganctus. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

Sabías que éramos más que amigos, la amistad... por decirlo de algún modo la dejamos hace años, solo para comenzar esto... ¡Y aun así te burlaste en mi cara! Todo lo echaste a perder, nuestra amistad, nuestro amor ¡Todos estos años juntos!

Pensaba que nada podría salir mal, esa pequeña probabilidad se convirtió en un maldito tormento... Para ti, pudiste aceptar, pero no lo hiciste, aun a pesar de nuestro amor tan fuerte por todo este tiempo

Pero no llores bebé, ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, mi querida Cookie, tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi.

Y sabía que aún no era tu tiempo, pero aun así te llego, y me tuve que despedir, aunque eso no significo que todo acabaría.

Jamás se acabaría este bello momento en el que tú y yo pudimos ser tan felices, en el que pude ser tan feliz, sentirme en un pedazo del cielo.

Pero no llores bebe, ya que siempre tuviste y tendrás mi corazón, o gran parte de él, por ello, aun a pesar de tu error, te perdone, y gracias a ellos ahora estarás a mi lado por siempre

Antes te habías burlado de mi amor, aunque jamás vi que te quejaras en la cama desde que empezamos a los 18 años, es decir, hace tres años, pero la verdad, ahora lo disfruto más, jamás había estado tan satisfecho ¡Lo puedo meter y sacar las veces que quiera, en donde quiera y cuando quiera!

Y en mi vida había estado tan adentro; pero todo tiene un comienzo ¿No? Tal vez lo recuerdes, tal vez no, pero ¿Es tal pecado que tome lo que me pertenece hasta el fin de los tiempos? Porque, sabias que podíamos tener un maravilloso futuro juntos, pero por lo menos ahora yo soy muy feliz a tu lado, y tú no pareces incomoda.

Pero esa emoción tan maravillosa que sentí al sacar tu corazón frente a tus ojos con aquel cuchillo con el que comías segundos antes, pero te lo merecías, y lo sabes, aunque después de esa noche de cena, pude tenerte las veces que quisiera en la cama, hasta altas horas de la noche profanarte una y otra vez.

Fue tan hermoso, pero todo se desmorona en algún punto, todo acaba en un punto, y tú no fuiste la excepción, estos tres meses en el que estuve a tu lado a todo momento créeme que fueron maravillosos, pero ya se empezaban a notar tus huesos, y tu olor... bueno, ya casi no lo podía aguantar.

Y ahora estamos aquí, por tu maldita culpa ¡Por tu estúpida culpa maldita zorra!

Lo siento Cookie, aun no puedo superar del todo aquel día en el que cometiste tu ultimo error, pero mira el lado bueno, después de ese día hasta hoy me hiciste el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

Y como dije antes, me sentía en una pieza del cielo, aunque hubiera sido mejor si estuvieras viva, pero al ira no me dejo controlarme, así que espero que no estés enojada con las puñaladas que te di, o las violaciones, con las veces que te cosí para que siguieras a mi lado, entre otras cosas de las que no me arrepiento, ya que, gracias a esas cosas pude sentirme feliz.

Aunque me ahora mismo tenga un pesar en el corazón al tener que abandonarte, debo admitir que en estos tres meses que estuviste ''desaparecida'' pude encontrar un nuevo amor, de seguro la conoces, se llama Claire, claro que la conoces, después de todo es tu hermana menor, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, en ese entonces yo tenía once años, pero la conocí gracias al perrito de pelos blancos que se apareció delante de mi casa, fue una tristeza dejarlo ir.

Pero eso no importa ahora, solo sé que tiempo después me di cuenta de que ella era tu hermanita, aunque ahora ella sigue siendo menor de edad, de seguro la podre manipular, tal vez ella pueda satisfacerme aún más que tú, y no quiero que llores cuando la esté violando una y otra vez como te hice a ti, nada lo puede evitar, después de todo, si se niega también le sacare el corazón delante de sus ojos, y la usare como un juguete hasta que empiece a oler mal, o que su piel ya deje al descubierto sus huesos, pero de seguro mientras dure será maravilloso.

No sé por qué me miras así, todo esto fue tu culpa, ya te lo había dicho antes pero no pareces entender, bueno, tal vez no lo entiendes porque eres un maldito cadáver, pero aun así si sabias mover el esqueleto; creo que debo de juntarme con Luan, después voy a terminar haciendo chistes malos.

Y hablando de Luan, a sus 24 años está muy bien desarrollada, como Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy y también las gemelas, aunque Lisa a sus catorce años tampoco se queda atrás, pero no la he podido ver desde hace semanas, pero creo que cuando acabe con tu hermanita ella ya estará aquí, así poder seguir con ella, tal vez después siga con Lily, y seguiré, seguiré, seguiré ¡Y seguiré! jamás me cansare de esto.

Gracias a ti pude ver y sentir que tan maravilloso es el sabor del corazón humano, aunque también me enseñaste que rico es poder sentirme dentro de una vagina las veces que yo quiera, al igual que me hiciste sentir lo delicioso de correrse las veces que yo quisiera dentro de una mujer sin la preocupación de un maldito niño.

Pero se sentirá mejor estar dentro de Claire, te lo aseguro, me encantara ver cómo sale sangre de su pequeña vagina mientras de su pecho sale más sangre por haberle quitado su pequeño corazón.

Y aun así, como dije antes, no creo estar satisfecho, aun si haya profanado a todas mis hermanas no creo poder satisfacerme, sé que para ese entonces ya tendré un nombre en las noticias, como ''El Violador de Royal Woods'' o una estupidez así, y me tendré que esconder de la policía, porque sé que me estará buscando, pero no me importara, ya que después planeo continuar con Brownie, Christina, Ronnie Anne, Piage, Haiku, Polly, Maggie, Sam, Darcy, Penelope, Tabby, Carol, Margo, Jordan, Becky ¡Y si es necesario todas las malditas chicas de Royal Woods!

¡Y me importa un maldito carajo que me vaya al puto inferno por todo lo que haré! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque tú me hiciste sentirlo el día que rechazaste casarte conmigo! Y no solo me rechazaste, te reíste de eso en mi maldita cara, como si de un chiste se tratase, pero esa maldita sonrisa te la borre cuando tome el cuchillo y te apuñale una, otra, otra ¡Y otra vez! lo hice hasta que me canse.

Aquella sonrisa que mostrabas cuando te contaba un chiste, fue la que destruyo todo, no solo tu vida, o mi vida normal, también destrozará la vida de tu hermana y de otras incontables chicas que ya te mencione, así que tu muerte te la tenías más que merecida.

Tal vez ellas no se lo merezcan, pero cuando las mate, a todas y cada una de ellas, buscaré más víctimas, no me importa si me tenga que mudar otra ciudad, por ejemplo, he oído hablar de que Emerald Woods es una ciudad muy bella, y espero que las mujeres de ahí también lo sean, aunque, de todas formas seguiré hasta que en este estúpido mundo ya no haya nada con que saciar mi sed de sangre, tal vez por un tiempo también empiece asesinar a hombres, claro que eso ya seria sin usar la técnica del enamoramiento y esas estupideces.

A todas mis víctimas, a todas y cada una les voy a hacer sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir, dolor intenso, dolor punzante ¡Un puto dolor insoportable! A todas ellas las voy a hacer sentir un puto y maldito infierno ¡Como tú lo hiciste conmigo! pero, lamentablemente, por todos los crímenes que cometa, ya sabes, las violaciones, asesinatos, y esas tonterías, yo voy a ser el que al último caiga en el infierno, pero ¿Crees que me importa? Ese lugar ya lo he sentido, no hay nada peor, así que no le temo a eso, no le temo a nada.

Bueno, te dije que no te preocuparas por el pasado, lo que enserio debe preocupar es el futuro, de todas las personas que perderán su vida por mi culpa, y lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, nadie me podrá detener, nadie podrá salvar a esas almas inocentes, especialmente a tu hermana.

Pero, como tú ya me satisficiste lo suficiente por un periodo de tiempo, te daré una recompensa ¿Recuerdas el lugar al que íbamos cuando ambos salíamos de trabajar o de la Universidad? Claro que lo recuerdas, ese será un buen lugar para enterrarte, un lugar en el que tendrás muchos recuerdos de como fuiste antes de morir, tus logros, tus amigos, tu familia, todo lo recordaras, especialmente tus errores.

Si nunca hubieras rechazado ser mi esposa, podrías haber evitado todo este desastre.

Pero te perdono, todo queda en el pasado, y me quedare con todos los bellos y hermosos momentos que me diste.

Así me despido para siempre de ti. Adiós querida Cookie.

-Es la mejor carta que he escrito, llena de sentimientos, pero creo que me deje llevar por el odio, pero ya no tengo tiempo de hacer otra carta, de todas formas quemaré esta junto con el cuerpo, así que no habrá pruebas de que yo fui quien mato a Cookie, pero debo ser mas cauteloso, o de un pestañeo estaré en la cárcel -Dijo Lincoln, y acto seguido dobló la carta en cuatro partes exactas y se la guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón

El joven de cabello blanco se subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el parque central de Royal Woods.

 _El cuerpo de Cookie Cream, la joven desaparecida desde hace más de tres meses, fue encontrado en estado de descomposición además de estar casi irreconocible debido a que le prendieron fuego al cuerpo una vez que lo dejaron aquí en el parque Abraham Lincoln, ubicado en el centro de Royal Woods, más información en unos..._

La señora Cream apagó la televisión, y comenzó a llorar desoladamente.

-Lo siento mucho señora Cream -Dijo Lincoln mientras le daba un abrazo a la señora y dejaba que esta llorara en su hombro, aunque al inocente peliblanco también se le escapaban algunas lágrimas-, la debí haber cuidado mejor, lo siento mucho -Comento Lincoln con voz quebrada

-No te culpes muchacho -Contestó la señora rompiendo el abrazo, para así poner sus manos en los hombros de Lincoln y mirarlo a los ojos-, siempre fuiste buena pareja para mi querida Cookie, no pudiste hacer nada el día que desapareció, pero siempre nos estuviste apoyando a mí y a mi hija Claire, y te agradezco por ello -Entonces la madre volvió a abrazar a Lincoln

-Y las seguiré apoyando hasta que se sientan mejor señora Cream, ustedes dos siempre contarán con todo mi apoyo incondicional

Y de un momento a otro, al abrazo se unió la pequeña Claire de catorce años de edad, y al igual que la madre, lloraba desesperadamente.

Pero todo iba como Lincoln quería.

Y es no podía acabar bien.

 **Once meses después...**

-Lo declaro culpable de todos los cargos impuestos -Dijo el juez mientras chocaba su martillo contra la mesa-, y lo sentencio a pena de muerte en la silla eléctrica -Lincoln rió a carcajadas

-Exactamente así sería cuando me arresten, pero ni siquiera saben dónde me escondo, que imbécil e ineficaz es la ley ¿No lo crees Chandler? -Pregunto Lincoln

-Recuerda que ahora soy el Juez Chandler, además, si aún no te atrapan es por mi

-Ya quisieras pelirrojo, yo se cuidarme solo

-¿Entonces me dejas ir con la policía a decirles donde te escondes peliblanco? -Hubo pocos segundos de silencio y después hubo carcajadas por parte de los dos

-La verdad eso si arruinaría todos mis planes -Dijo Lincoln-, aunque sé que nunca lo harías

-Eso es cierto... Ambas cosas -Una alarma sonó en el bolsillo derecho del pelirrojo-, lo siento Lincoln, la "reunión" terminó, debo retirarme a trabajar

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo hablando como amigos antes de matarte

-¿Qué...? -Antes de que Chandler pudiera decir algo, una bala salió de una pistola silenciada y atravesó su cráneo y su cuerpo de desplomó en el suelo como un saco de papas, aunque este derramaba liquido rojo por la cabeza

-Solo son negocios, sabes de eso "juez" -Lincoln volteó hacia atrás-, lo siento Luna, pero él sabía mucho, no me iba a arriesgar

Luna estaba amarrada a una cama, ella estaba completamente desnuda, con piel faltante en algunos sitios, pero seguía viva.

-Y ya es tú hora también querida hermana, me saludas a las demás, ya sabes, a Sam, Haiku, Lana, Cookie y todas ellas, sabrás quienes son de todas formas -Entonces Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo trasero un encendedor, lo prendió y lo lanzó a su hermana rockera, provocando que esta empezara a arder en llamas aun estando viva

-Me alegro de que el ultimo que te haya violado fuera Chandler, ya que una vez que hagan la autopsia el semen de tu vagina será de ese imbécil -Lincoln comenzó a reír

Acto seguido, el chico tomó al pelirrojo y lo lanzó arriba de Luna, provocando que este también empezara a arder.

La gasolina que le había echado antes a Luna si había rendido frutos, y unos muy buenos.

Lincoln salió de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y escapó de ahí como siempre lo hacía.

Sin rastros, sin testigos, sin pruebas.

Y la foto que ponían de él en las noticias salía un joven de cabello blanco con pecas, Lincoln siempre cubría sus pecas con maquillaje.

Entonces, Lincoln sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo izquierdo, y tachó el último nombre de la lista con una pluma que había sacado de su saco.

-Hora de mudarme -Dijo el peliblanco finalmente


	6. Todo es su Culpa

_**Este one shot es de Zap-Carlos. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

La vida es un lienzo en blanco donde cada individuo pinta su camino en esta, la mayoría son en tonos alegres que al crecer se vuelven más opacos, algunos aun llegan a tener color mientras otros se vuelven tan oscuros que ya no llegan a ser reconocibles. Mas sin en cambio mi caso es particular, mi vida la mayoría de veces tenía colores alegres y aunque a veces me iba mal debes en cuando con mi familia, al final siempre eran colores amigables los que describirían mi vida... Al menos eso fue hasta que eso llego. Cuando eso llego mi vida se tornó a un negro intenso donde el único sentimiento que llegaba a tener era tristeza y un gran vacío debido a esa maldita cosa que destruyo a mi familia... aquella cosa que se llevó a mis hermanas.

Me levante con mucho pesar de mi cama, últimamente me he sentido más cansado de lo usar. Gente dirá que es entendible el estar sumamente triste, deprimido o en estado de shock debido a la muerte de algún familiar, pero siendo el quinto funeral de lo que va el año dudo que sea la causa.

Sali de mi habitación con rumbo al baño para poder ducharme y esperar así poder despertar finalmente. Normalmente habría un gran escándalo junto a una enorme fila para entrar al baño, pero desde hace 8 meses el ruido disminuyo y desde 4 meses atrás este desapareció en su totalidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pude volver a recordar los buenos tiempos que pasábamos todos, desde que jugar con Lily, que lisa me ayudara con mi tarea de matemáticas, jugar a la princesa y el caballero con Lola y Lana o escuchar algún poema de Lucy. Todos fueron momentos que muchas veces no aprecie pero que ahora extraño, tal vez y solo tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención a las advertencias de Lucy sobre "el" esto no hubiera terminado así.

Finalmente llegue al baño y sin prisa abrí la regadera para darme una ducha, igual no habría problema en que se tardara un poco. Igual extrañaba los momentos que pasaba en familia junto con sus hermanas mayores y sus padres, pero desde ese día todo había cambiado. Lo primero que se dio fue la repentina huida por parte de Lori junto a su novio Bobby para así ya no tener que ver como su familia se desmoronaba poco a poco, no es como si se hubiera ido del país pues está ahora vivía con Bobby y la familia casa grande, además ella me dijo que cualquier cosa podía contar con ella. Al principio quise entender por qué huyo y al final entendí que solo lo hiso porque no quería cargar con la culpa como nosotros, ella ya se había hartado de despertar cada mañana y ver el cuarto vacío de las gemelas para unos segundos después explotar en llanto, al final no fue sino más que una cobarde.

Desde ese día las cosas fueron empeorando poco a poco, mis padres discutían a cada momento, mis hermanas dejaron de hacer sus actividades con tanta emoción como antes lo hacían y por mi parte quería creer que esto era un simple sueño del cual pronto despertaría... pero al final todo empeoro.

Termine de ducharme y me encamine a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme. Después de la desaparición de Lily todo se fue al carajo, mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión donde al final la mejor opción fue el divorcio. Luan, Leni, Lucy y yo nos quedaríamos en la casa con mama, mientras que papa se quedaría con Lynn, Luna y Lisa, al menos así lo dicto el juez. Pasaron unos 2 meses antes de que Lisa igualmente desapareciera sin dejar rastro, la policía empezó a investigar a mi padre pensando que él podría tener algo que ver con las desapariciones de mis hermanas, pobres ilusos.

Lisa hablaba de que esto no podía ser una coincidencia, que la desaparición de Lana, Lola y Lily no podía ser una coincidencia. Al final tuvo razón, pero nunca pensaría que era lo que causaba dichas desapariciones. Al final por falta de evidencia mi padre no fue a la cárcel, aunque la policía no le ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Una vez vestido baje por las escaleras para poder desayunar. Pude ver en la cocina como mi madre preparaba el desayuno, todo lo que ha pasado desde las gemelas la han demacrado mucho. Antes podría decirse que mi madre se veía demasiado joven como para tener 11 hijos, ahora era todo lo contrario, siempre iba vestida con una sucia bata de color rosa que mis hermanas pequeñas le habían comprado como regalo del día de las madres hace ya unos años, ya no se maquillaba y siempre andaba despeinada... la viva imagen de alguien que estaba al filo de perder la cordura.

Ella se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para mis 10 hermanas, mi madre aún tenía la esperanza de que todo regresara a la normalidad y todos volviéramos a ser una hermosa familia. No podía contarle lo de Lucy, lo que vi. Si se lo contara lo más probable es que pensaría que lo estoy inventado o algo peor. Al final decidí que lo más sano para ambos era no tocar el tema de mis hermanas menores y mis demás hermanas también hicieron lo mismo.

Me senté en la mesa esperando mi desayuno, mientras tanto mis demás hermanas bajaban lentamente y sin ánimos para poder desayunar. La primera en bajar era Luan, verla cada mañana era algo extraño para mí ya que nunca pensé que vería una versión de Luan que no conocía. Ella dejo de usar su colorida ropa y su característico humor para dar paso a un estilo más serio, usaba ropas de colores grisáceos como si de un uniforme de algún internado se tratase, llevaba el pelo suelto y lo que más destacaba era que su actitud se volvió una más seria y protectora.

-buenos días Lincoln, buenos días mama- dijo Luan de manera seria y calmada.

-hola- conteste sin ánimos, mi madre ni se inmuto un poco. Abecés me pregunto que pasara por su mente en estos momentos.

-¿algo nuevo de que deba enterarme?- decía aun con esa tonalidad seria.

-no- conteste.

-bien- fue lo único que me dijo.

Como dije, ya no era la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez en el pasado. Desde la separación de mis padres fue ella quien tomó las riendas como la hermana mayor de la familia y después de lo de Lucy hace tres meses empezó a tomar una actitud más fría. Entiendo por qué actúa así y por eso no le puedo contar lo que paso realmente con Lucy... y con las demás.

La siguiente en bajar era Leni, de todas mis hermanas ella fue la más afectada. Suele actuar como si las cosas anduvieran bien, aunque ella está enterada de la situación actual. Se la pasa hablando de lo que va a hacer en el día mencionando cada actividad que hará con Lola, Lana, Lily, Lisa y ahora también con Lucy. Esto ha provocado que más de una vez haya discutido con Luan llegando incluso a agredirse las dos, al final mi madre interviene defendiendo a Leni sobre cualquier cosa. Al principio lo soportaba porque así era Leni... pero ahora me llega a ser repulsivo e incluso me hace enojar.

-buenos días familia- decía con una sonrisa Leni. Luan se limitó a solo verla con enojo, mi madre la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y yo solo me limite a ignorarla. Ella tomo asiento a mi lado.

-oigan, deberíamos despertar a las pequeñas, aún deben de estar durmiendo- dijo mientras señalaba la mesa de los menores. Luan iba a contestarle algo que seguramente generaría alguna discusión en la mañana... pero yo me adelante.

-sí están durmiendo, pero a 5 metros bajo tierra-

Pude ver los rostros de mis dos hermanas y de mi madre, era un rostro de asombro absoluto por mi comentario, seguido a eso vinieron los enojos, los regaños e incluso los insultos, pero no podía escuchar alguno de estos ya que mi mente estaba más ocupada sintiendo culpa. Pero no culpa de lo que dije, si no de no poder contarle a mi familia sobre la verdad.

Todos los funerales de mis hermanas pequeñas fueron igual, toda mi familia reunida rezando, llorando y enterrando ataúdes vacíos. Siempre me pregunte el dónde estarían sus cuerpos y cuando finalmente obtuve respuesta, pues solo digamos que hubiera sido más feliz no sabiéndolo.

Al final salí de la casa con rumbo al parque sin haber desayunado nada debido a la "pequeña" discusión con mi madre y mis hermanas, al final no supe en que termino la discusión debido a que me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos. No tenía la necesidad de ir a la escuela, debido a lo que paso con mis hermanas, la escuela decidió que lo mejor era darme una semana de descanso. Como si eso bastara para olvidar a un familiar muerto. El día era sumamente oscuro, como si una tormenta se acercase, pero esto no me importo... de hecho me traía recuerdos. Mientras caminaba al parque pude recordar el día en el que Lucy...

Aun lo recuerdo bien, me encontraba discutiendo en la noche con Lucy porque decía tener la respuesta del porque desaparecieron Lisa y las demás. Su teoría de que paso fue tan ridícula y tonta que hiso que discutiera fuertemente con ella al punto que por primera vez hice lo que nunca había hecho con mis hermanas. Le solté una fuerte bofetada en el rostro para que dejara de decir tonterías. Ella salió llorando de mi cuarto diciendo que me arrepentiría de no escucharla. Pasaron las horas hasta que fue siendo la media noche, me sentía culpable por haberle pegado, al final decidí levantarme e irme a disculpar con ella sin importar que tuviera que hacer para que me disculpara. Sali de mi cuarto y camine hasta estar frente a la puerta del suyo. Esperaba que estuviera despierta para poder hablar con ella, si no la tendría que despertar y esperar lo mejor. Pero al entrar a su habitación pude ver una escena tan irreal que me dejo completamente paralizado.

Había llegado finalmente al parque y me senté para descansar un rato, desde la mañana me sentía cansado y sumado a que no había desayunado causo que me dieran unas grandes ganas de dormir. Sin querer discutir con mi cuerpo tome la decisión de tomar una pequeña siesta en las bancas del parque. Mientras serraba los ojos volví a recordar ese irreal recuerdo de lo que paso después en el cuarto de Lucy. Al abrir la puerta pude ver como una figura alta, que media alrededor de 2 metros de altura, sujetaba con fuerza a Lucy con una especie de tentáculos que salía de su espalda. Aquella cosa tenía forma humana, era de piel blanca como la nieve y vestía de un muy bien cuidado traje de dos piezas color negro. Parecería como una persona si no fuera por su rasgo más notorio, este no tenía rostro. Veía con impotencia como aquella cosa volteaba su cabeza hacia su dirección y acto seguido salía por la ventana del cuarto con mucha facilidad llevándose con él a Lucy. Lo único que podía hacer y lo primero que mi cuerpo hiso fue correr, baje las escaleras con suma rapidez y Sali por la puerta trasera para tratar de atrapar a aquella cosa que se había llevado a Lucy, la visualice por la acera frente a la casa y lo comenzó a perseguir. Corría tras esa cosa poniendo todas mis fuerzas en ello, pero no podía acortar espacio entre esa cosa y yo. Pude ver el rostro aterrorizado de Lucy, por la forma en que esa cosa sujetaba a Lucy, no podía hablar ni moverse, solo se limitó a verme con pánico en sus ojos. Corrí varias cuadras hasta que finalmente me arrodillé debido al cansancio en mi cuerpo. Sabía que no alcanzaría a esa cosa y que lo más seguro es que ya estuviera muy lejos junto a Lucy. En ese momento me puse a llorar sacando toda mi frustración, despegué la vista del suelo y vi algo que me dejo en shock. Aquel extraño ser seguía ahí parado estando a la misma distancia que tenía desde que lo empecé a perseguir. Se quedo ahí parado viendo hacia mi dirección mientras aún tenía sujetada a Lucy entre aquellos extraños tentáculos. Quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía, la criatura vio mis intentos fallidos para poder moverme y después de unos segundos esta se fue desapareciendo entre las sombras. No lo supe en ese momento, pero después de unos segundos comprendí lo que había pasado, yo no lo estaba persiguiendo, esa cosa estaba dejando que lo persiguiera, estaba jugando conmigo y cuando vio que ya no podía dar más decidido irse. Me quedé tirado en el piso varios minutos tratando de analizar que había pasado, me preguntaba si esto era un sueño y esperaba que así lo fuera... pero después de unas horas comprobé que esto no era un sueño.

-¡AAHG!- frite de manera fuerte saliendo de ese horrible sueño, esa horrible pesadilla... no, solo era un repulsivo recuerdo.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y todo me daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que soñaba con esto, ya hacían varias noches que volvía a revivir aquel momento donde todo se fue al carajo, donde supe que le paso a mis hermanas y donde supe quién fue el causo todo esto. Pero al final no servía de nada, nadie creería mis palabras, nadie creería que un ser horripilante había sido el causante de la desaparición de mis hermanas.

Quería irme del parque, quería llegar a casa y así poder encerrarme en mi cuarto para tratar de olvidar todo esto. Pero al levantarme de la banca del parque me di cuenta de algo que no había notado.

-¿neblina?- dije al ver una muy densa neblina que cubría todo el parque, me sorprendía no haberla visto cuando llegue o que alguien no la mencionara. De hecho, no había visto a nadie más en el parque desde que llegue. No solo las personas, también no había rastro de algún animal o insecto en la cercanía.

Me preocupe un poco por esto, pero todo podría explicarse con facilidad. El día era nublado y frio y esto podía producir la densa neblina y que no hubiera personas o animales a la cercanía era por mero sentido común, la mayoría de personas en estos momentos se encontrarían en la escuela o en el trabajo y sumado a que parecía que una tormenta de acercaba, era normal que no hubiera alguien a la cercanía.

Me dispuse a partir rumbo a casa, pero al voltearme pude verlo. Atrás mío estaba esa cosa, aquel ser del infierno que destruyo a mi familia, que destruyo mi vida... que desapareció a mis hermanas.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba en shock en esos momentos. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿acaso esta cosa me siguió desde casa? ¿me observo mientras dormía? ¿Por qué no me ha hecho nada?

Tenía la duda y el miedo de saber que podría pasar... pero nada paso. No se movía, solo fijaba su rostro en mi como si me estuviera observando. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la criatura finalmente se movió, el miedo me consumía... sabía que este era mi final. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero lo único que sentí fue una caricia. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que aquella cosa acariciaba mi rostro con una de sus manos, lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos fueron secadas por su fría y suave mano. Estaba confundido y asustado, no sabía cómo racionar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo vi como esa cosa saco del bolsillo de su traje una hoja de papel. Me la acerco lo suficiente para que la pudiera sujetar, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero con dificultad pude tomar entre mis manos la hoja. Pude ver que era una especie de carta y cuando la abrí mi miedo se intensifico y entre en estado de pánico.

-te extrañamos Lincoln- era lo único que decía la hoja, y justo al final venia firmada por cada una de mis hermanas con sus respectivas letras, desde la más torpe que era de Lily hasta la más refinada siendo la de Lisa.

Alce mi cabeza para ver el rostro de la criatura y puede ver como de su cara se formaba una sonrisa aterradora para luego abrirse y mostrar una horripilante mueca de felicidad. Después de eso la criatura salió huyendo entre la niebla. Yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no se movía, mi pecho dolía y sentía como mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier segundo.

-Lincoln ¿podemos dormir hoy contigo?- decían con miedo las gemelas.

-¿acaso no entiendes lo frustrante que es esto? No hay muestras de ADN o alguna huya digital, no hay rastros de que les paso Lincoln ¿y quieres que me calme? ¡¿eres estúpido?!- gritaba enojada Lisa.

-se quien se llevó a nuestras hermanas Lincoln, el que se las llevo no fue una persona, fue un ente que supera nuestra comprensión y de alguna manera nosotros lo invitamos a nuestras vidas ¿sabes lo que significa?- decía Lucy con miedo.

Fue la última vez que hablé con mis hermanas, fue la ultimas vez que pude escuchar sus voces. me lamentaba de no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que esto pasase, al final todo hubiera sido en vano. Ya no quería sentir este dolor, quería que esto terminase. Deje que mis lagrimas cayeran de mi rostro para poder desahogarme y algunas cayeron en la hoja de papel, entonces pude ver que había más tinta por la parte de atrás. Aun con mis manos temblando pude girar la carta para ver que decía la parte de atrás...

-¡TU SIGUES!-

Entonces lo sentí, algo sujetaba mis brazos, pude ver unas largas manos sujetándome, estas salían de la niebla... ya sabia de quien provenían. No tenia miedo o si lo tenia ya no podía percibirlo. Solo habia algo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily y Lucy... pronto estaré con ustedes-

El clima mejoraba, las nubes grisáceas se alejaban dejando al sol salir finalmente, la neblina se empezaba disipar hasta que finalmente desapareció y el parque estaba en total tranquilidad. Esto parecía ser el final de una tempestad, donde lo siguiente que venía era la calma. Pero en el parque había tirado un pedazo de papel que decía lo contrario. Una carta con manchas de sangre que daban a entender que esto solo era el ojo de la tormenta.

Esto apenas está empezando...


	7. Lana, la niña psicopata

_**Este one shot es de Aaroneldj45. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

Era un sabado normal en la casa loud todos Los miembros estaban haciendo sus cosas tipicas

Luna : *tocando su guitarra a toda potencia * !Viva el rock!

Luan:¿Qué le dice una silla rica a una silla pobre?

Pobrecilla jajajjaa entienden?

Unas risas grabadas comenzaron a reirse de fondo

Lynn :* haciendo flexsiones * 190 191 192 193 194 195 196 197 198 199... Y

200!

Lucy: *leyendo un poema * sola y perdida en la oscuridad un sueño capaz de soportar la frustracion en mi  
gritos y voces asechan mi alma

Lola: !vamos _Lana protege a tu princesa del malvado_ dragon!

Lana: claro mi princesa te protegere del malvado dragon con mi espada !

Lincoln : jajaja no lo creo ahhhhh *corre hacia _lana *_

 _Lana: ya lo veremos ahhhhhh *alzando la espada al cielo y corre hacia Lincoln*_

 _Lana clava la espada de juguete al poderoso dragon y el dragon muere_

 _Lincoln : ahhhhh me habeis matado pero regresare_

 _Lana: gracias lincoln por jugar con nosotras_

 _Lincoln : de nada lana y ademas hoy es el dia especial de lola_

 _Lola: es cierto yo pensaba que te habias olvidado de mi dia especial *dijo en un tono triste *_

 _Lincoln : claro que no lola *lo abraza con cariño y amor_

 _Rita: !A comer niños!_

 _Todos bajaron a comer rapidamente y se sentaron en la mesa con ganas de desayunar_

 _Todos: que hay de desayunar mama ?_

 _Rita: hay tortitas para desayunar_

 _Todos: bienn!_

 _*después de una hora*_

 _Todos estaban viendo la televisión y estaban viendo una película de acción_

 _Lincoln : Wow ese tipo es la caña_

 _Lynn: aunque lo digas hermano_

 _Lola: esto es aburrido mejor me voy a jugar al té con lana *se va a su habitación *_

 _Lola: lana quieres jugar al té conmigo? Lana? No está ¿a donde habrá ido?_

 _*mientras tanto con lana*_

 _Lana estaba sola en el parque haciendo un castillo de arena grande_

 _Lana: voy a hacer el mejor castillo de arena jajajaja *dijo con una risa divertida *_

 _Pero algo salia en los arbustos era un perro sucio su pelaje estaba sucio y con sangre tenia los dientes afilados, sus ojos eran rojos con iris negros entonces el perro empezó a correr hacia lana y entonces el perro se abalanzó hacia lana por detrás y entonces la empieza a atacar en el brazo izquierdo de lana y ella gritaba de dolor y pidiendo ayuda pero no había nadie para ayudarla_

 _Lana: ahhhhhhh puto perro de mierda! *dijo mientras Le pegaba un puñetazo al perro rabioso *_

 _Entonces lana Le pego un puñetazo al perro rabioso y el perro se fue llorando por el puñetazo que Le dio lana en la mandíbula y lana se levanto débilmente debido a que su brazo estaba con una marca de muerdedura del perro_

 _Lana: *levantandose con deficultades * mierda ese puto perro me ha jodido el brazo primero me limpiare la sangre de la herida con la fuente aquí esta en el parque y ir a casa descansar un rato tras lo ocurrido_

 _Lana : *lavándose la herida con agua* ahhhg como escuece la herida!_

 _Lana acabó de lavarse la herida con agua entonces se bajó la manga del brazo izquierdo y se fue andando a casa_

 _*mientras tanto en la casa loud *_

 _Sr. Lynn: lola! Baja ya! Que vamos a llegar al concurso de belleza! *dijo gritando muy fuerte *_

 _Lola: ya voy papa! Que me estoy echando el perfume de princesa encantadora papa!,*dijo gritando *_

 _Lola bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras y se subio rápidamente a la vanzilla pero Lynn Le dijo_

 _Lynn :vaya por fin ha llegado la princesita chismosa *dijo en un tono burlon *_

 _Lola:! Callate marimacha!_

 _Lynn:! Ven aqui maldita hija de puta!_

 _Lincoln :! Parar! Chicas *dijo mientras la separa de lola *_

 _Lola:, que te jodan Lynn *en su mente * lana me lo va a pegar caro por no venir a mi concurso ya sabe que cuando lola se enfada es peligrosa jajajajajja_

 _Rita: muy bien niños vamos al concurso! *dijo alegremente *_

 _Tras decir esas palabras el señor Lynn arranco el vanzilla se fueron hacia el concurso de lola_

 _*45 minutos después *_

 _Lana estaba andando hasta llegar al portal de la casa entonces metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave y abrió la puerta de casa y observo que no había nadie_

 _Lana: mierda se fueron sin mi al concurso de lola y seguro que lola me gritara por no venir al concurso y además no puedo por que estoy cansada tras lo ocurrido con ese maldito perro que me jodio el brazo izquierdo ahora voy al baño a ponerme una venda y a dormir una siesta_

 _Lana se fue al baño a ponerse la venda y se fue a dormir para descansar_

 _*mientras tanto en el concurso *_

 _Presentador : muy bien público vamos a decir los votos de jurado y la gente los votos son los siguientes :_

 _Para la primera concursante que no diremos el nombre tiene 30% de los votos del público y jurado_

 _La segunda concursante tiene 50% de los votos del público y jurado_

 _Y la tercera tiene un 26% de los votos del público y jurado_

 _Ahora vamos a decir la ganadora de miss Princess 2017_

 _Rita : que emoción tengo cariño!_

 _: yo también cariño!_

 _Presentador : ¿ganará lola loud su décimo certamen consecutivo? O lo ganará Alicia su tercer certamen consecutivo o será la debutante nina de Canadá? Enseguida lo sabremos por favor jimmy di la ganadora de miss Princess de este año_

 _Jimmy : claro que lo haré amigo mío *abriendo el sobre donde contenía la ganadora * y la ganadora de miss Princess 2017 es...! Lola loud! Felicidades lola por tu décimo certamen consecutivo ganado ven aquí a coger tu corona de diamantes!_

 _Lola:! Biennnn *va corriendo hacia el escenario a coger la corona * gracias a todos_

 _Todo el público aplaude a lola y animando a lola_

 _Público : esa lola esa lola esa lola eh eh!_

 _Lisa: felicidades lola!_

 _Luna: siiiiii hermana!_

 _*mientras tanto con lana durmiendo *_

 _Lana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente pero empezó a tener un sueño muy raro_

 _*en el sueño *_

 _Lana estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y ella estaba asustada debido que oía unos susurros que no se entendía nada pero la voz de los susurros eran una voz femenina grave y entonces la voz extraña habló_

 _? : estas harta de que siempre estés a la sombra de tu hermana?_

 _Lana: ¿quien anda ahí? Y que quieres de mi? *dijo algo con miedo hacia la voz *_

 _? : y estas harta de que tu familia no te ayude por ejemplo con ese perro rabioso que te ataco jajaja_

 _Lana: si estoy harta de mi familia de que no me haga caso a mí y siempre a ella y la quiero ver muerta jajajaj jajajajajja_

 _? : ¿como así de muerta la quieres? *dijo mientras chasquea los dedos y aparece una lola sin brazos 'ojos y orejas *_

 _Lana: jajajajajja jajajajajja así lo quiero la voy a matar jajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajaj mejor aun a todos jajajaj ja y seré la niña asesina más cruel de la historia jajjajaja *dijo mientras reía locamente *_

 _La voz se mostró a la luz era una lana de 15 años tenía cara llena de cicatrices las pupilas negras y los iris color rojo Sangre su ropa era idéntica al de lana solo que estaba llena de sangre y con abujeros en la ropa y su gorra roja característica estaba sucia y abujereada y lana quedó sonpredida por que veía_

 _Lana: pero cuantos años tienes? *dijo con una sonrisa lacisiva *_

 _? : tengo 15 años y me puedes llamar dark lana jejeje_

 _Pero lana iba a decir pero la despertó lola tiene totalmente fuera de ira descontrolada_

 _Lola :! Lana por qué no has venido a verme en el certamen miss princess? *dijo gritando *_

 _Lana: por qué un perro me ataco! *dijo mientras enseñaba la herida vendada *_

 _Lola:! Eso no es excusa para no vengas! *Le pega un puñetazo a lana *_

 _Lana: grrr! Ahora te vas a enterar! *se comienza a pelear con ella*_

 _Las peleas de lola y lana era muy normales pero esta vez era muy diferente empezaron a tirararse cosas cómo sillas platos y tetaras y formaron una tormenta de golpes y sangre derramada tanto de lola como de lana y entonces lana en un movimiento brusco coge las tijeras y empieza a clavar a lola sin piedad en el cuello pero vez de sentir miedo o algo que hizo mal sintió santificación y locura_

 _Lola: *sufriendo y desagrandose * la... Lana Por... QuE *dijo antes de morir *_

 _Lana mira el cuerpo sangrante sin vida y comienza a reírse incontrolable mente_

 _Lana: jaja...jajajajajja jajajajajja dulces sueños princesa *dijo mientras cogía las tijeras sangrantes *_

 _Lana : ahora mataré a mi familia por no haber estado ahí cuando me ataco ese puto perro! Ahora van a sufrir entre terribles Sufrimientos! Jajajajajja *se dirige a la habitación de lily *_

 _Lily estaba jugando con sus muñecos pero lana entró con su ropa llena de sangre y lily tembló de miedo_

 _Lana : jeje lily quieres jugar a un juego llamado la siesta enterna?_

 _Lily : poo_poo_

 _Lana:,ok adiós *ahoga a lily con mucha fuerza *_

 _Lily : aghhggggh poo...*su cara se pone azul y muera al instante *_

 _Lana comienza a desmebrar el cuerpo sin vida de lily empezando los brazos y luego terminado por los ojos y comienza a comer los brazos de lily y sonrie como una psicópata_

 _Lana: mmmmm que delicioso estas lily jajajajajaja *dijo comiendo *_

 _Lana se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de lynn y lucy_

 _Lynn : ho... *lana Le lanza las tijeras a las cabeza dándole una muerte rápida_

 _Lucy : *aterrada *! Papa mama! Ayuda! *ahogada hasta la muerte con un cojin *_

 _Sr. Lynn: que pasa... Hija? *aterrado por qué ve*_

 _Lana*se gira * hola papa quieres que te mate jajajajajja_

 _Sr. Lynn : hija por qué lo has hecho_

 _Lana : por qué no me apoyáis a mi *Le corta la cabeza a su padre *_

 _Luna Lincoln y luan se escapa por la ventana y se van a un lugar muy lejos de royal Woods y entonces lana se va al garaje silenciosante coge una bote de gasolina y cerillas encha gasolina por todos las lados y sale de la casa y lanza la cerilla quemando la casa y Rita quemándose viva sólo oyendo sus gritos de sufrimiento_

 _Rita : ahgggggggg me quemo *caen muerta quemada *_

 _Lana: *sonriendo como una psicópata * jajajajajja solo me falta Lincoln luan y luna y no importa donde hayan ido los voy a encontrar jajjajaja_

 _Fin_


	8. La Leyenda de Burning Logs

_**Este one-shot es de CHARActer7. Ojala lo disfruten.**_

Cuenta la leyenda...

que hace mucho tiempo en el pueblo de burning logs...

un valiente mago protector vivía con sus padres y sus diversas hermanas mayores y menores...

este mago joven se dedicaba a cinco tareas difíciles...era el hermano de su familia...era el protector de su pueblo, era el chico con los planes, se dedicaba a proteger a sus seres queridos...y también...

"LEON!"

se dedicaba a proteger su identidad secreta como poderoso hechicero y defensor.

"que ocurre luni?"

el joven de cabellos oscuros decía.

"es tu turno de sacar a pasear a las mascotas!"

"de acuerdo hermana!"

Este joven guerrero y protector tenia a no una ni dos...sino diez hermanas!

"vamos john! Hércules! Fiona! Y sunny!"

Las mascotas que conformaban la familia eran...un lobo...un tigre bebe dientes de sable...un águila calva y un erizo adulto.

Mientras que el hechicero se preparaba para pasear a las mascotas...

"hermano? A donde vas?"

"oh hola lemi, que ocurre?"

"quería que te probaras este sombrero que confeccione ayer! Es para tu cumpleaños secreto de hoy!"

"uhh...lemi, creo que ya no es secreto..."

"oh cierto! Debo guardar ese secreto, bueno aun así toma! Quiero obsequiártelo aun así!"

"gracias lemi..."

Después de recibir el sombrero de brujo (color blanco)...

Prosiguió a salir a pasear a las mascotas.

En burning logs, la tecnología no existía aun...pero aun así habían cosas similares al futuro.

"Ahh...que bella noche para pasear a las mascotas" se decía a si mismo el mago.

En burning logs, no había luz solar, así que recurrieron a plantar semillas nocturnas para sobrevivir...descubiertas por el mago claro.

"mmm...que idóneo lugar para descansar...este campo de tierra y arboles es encantador."

Burning logs se llama así por el fundador Max logs, y también por el hecho de que ese pueblo...

Estaba maldito.

"Huh...no...otra vez?"

Alrededor de ese pueblo, ardían 13 troncos todo el tiempo, los primeros pobladores no tenían idea de como era posible que siguieran ardiendo por tanto tiempo.

Pero...el mago sabia muy bien porque lo hacían.

"john! Ve a casa con los demas! Tengo que ir contra esos espectros!"

John entendió y se marcho con las mascotas.

Esos 13 troncos eran de hecho, 13 espíritus que descansaban en paz, pero la intervención humana despertó sus espíritus, tornándolos malignos.

Desde ese dia, burning logs carecía de luz y agua, pero los habitantes se las ingeniaron para vivir allí.

"NRAG OGAM OIBAS! EMEDECNOC UT REDOP"

Esas eran las palabras para invocar el 50% de sus poderes.

Conocido como el "brujo nocturno" protegía al pueblo de burning logs...pero...un dia...

Había algo diferente en ese entonces...

"que demo...!?"

El espectro que atacaba parecía ser el mas fuerte de todos los que había enfrentado antes...era una criatura demoniaca con terribles dientes purpuras, melena alvina y tamaño descomunal...sus ojos desprendían dolor y venganza...

"HABITANTES DE BURNING LOGS! SEAN TESTIGOS DE MI PODER Y DE LA VENGANZA QUE LES AGUARDA A USTEDES Y A SUS DESENDIENTES!"

"no puede ser...es acaso este dia en el que..."

El mago joven no tenia elección alguna...pero antes de pelear...hecho una mirada a los troncos...

"NO! ESTO NO ES POSIBLE...!"

12 de los 13 troncos estaban apagados...

Cada vez que el mago derrotaba a un espíritu, uno de los troncos se apagaba y así logro hacer el vinculo...pero...el predijo que el ultimo tronco seria el mas difícil de derrotar...el ultimo tronco era el mas grande de los trece troncos, tenia muchas cortadas y desprendía ira y sufrimiento a los que se le acercaban.

"tengo que actuar ya!"

El mago voló hacia el centro de la ciudad para derrotar al ultimo monstruo...

Mientras tanto...en un vecindario de tierra y madera común...

"hijas!? Ya están listas?"

"no papa! Danos un minuto!"

Los señores loud y sus hijas estaban organizando la fiesta numero once de su hijo y hermano, león.

"este amuleto le dará mas sabiduría y autoridad a mi hermano!"

Decía luni, la mayor.

"este sombrero le dará mas comodidad y estilo a mi hermanito! Un segundo...a donde lo puse?"

Lemi...la segunda mayor.

"con estos tapa oídos, podrá escuchar el dulce talento del silencio..."

Decía lanu, la tercera.

"con este muñeco, será el alma de las reuniones! No es así señor nueces?"

"por su puesto Lían!"

Lían, la cuarta.

"este guante de metal lo ayudara a defenderse a el y a otros! Que bueno que lo pinte de mi color favorito!"

Lunn, la quinta.

"este dije con la imagen grabada del esqueleto me permitirá comunicarme con el a donde quiera que este."

Lany. La sexta.

"esta uña de mega murciélago lo ayudara con sus pensamientos salvajes!"

Decía luma...la séptima.

"este hermoso par de brazaletes rosas de cuarzo le darán dulzura y estilo a mi hermano!"

Decía loma la octava...

"este magneto de nombre..."imagneto" le dará poder de controlar el metal y un sentido de sabiduría extra."

Decía lima, la novena.

"booo! Baaa! Baaa ama baa!"

Decía limy la decima, con un moño blanco de telaraña e hilos fuertes.

El señor lunn y la señora runi loud...terminaron la modesta decoración...consistiendo de una larga pieza de papiro con la inscripción "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 11!" Pintado de color blanco.

Las hijas salieron al patio principal y esperaron la llegada de su hermano...mientras acomodaban algunos huesos y calabazas...

Entonces...en el centro de burning logs...una feroz batalla se libraba...

"HYAAH!"

El mago las tenia difíciles de ganar...el monstruo enorme tenia un talento único que los monstruos anteriores carecían...

Táctica.

"como lo derrotare?"

"RINDETE BRUJO NOCTURNO! SIN MIS CAMARADAS SOY FUERTE...PERO TODOS JUNTOS SOMOS INVENCIBLES!"

"CALLA BESTIA! YO TE DERROTARE!..."

El mago pensó que tendría que usar su máximo poder en la batalla final...pero...para su suerte...

Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de el...y el joven brujo las reconoció.

"clyce? Rossie anne?"

Sus mejores amigos y defensores de burning logs.

"que esperabas! Después de tanto tiempo juntos creías que no pelearía en la batalla final? Pateti-co?"

"tu eres nuestro mejor amigo! Y pelearemos hasta el final!"

Un par de lagrimas le salieron al joven brujo y abrazo a sus amigos.

"entonces...terminemos con esto juntos!"

Los tres asintieron la cabeza.

Los tres juntos eran llamados el "escuadrón de justicia".

Entonces, comenzaron el segundo round de la pelea...

Rossie tenia equipada su físico y también su magia curativa.

Y clyce tenia su inteligencia y valentía, y también su poder duplicativo.

3 horas después...

"NOOO! COMO PUDE FALLARLES!"

"GRAAAAAHHHHG!"

El monstruo parecía haber sido derrotado por el equipo!

"SI! LO LOGRAMOS!"

Exhaustos...los tres jóvenes descansaron en el pasto quemado...mientras recibían ovaciones.

"VIVA EL ESCUADRON DE JUSTICIA!"

Entonces...el monstruo se desvaneció en fino polvo blanco...y su tronco se debilito en gran medida hasta quedar una diminuta flama purpura...y blanca?

"lo hicimos Pateti-co! Y no moriste!"

"si amigo! Como?"

"Heh...por el momento no lo se mis amigos...pero..."

Mientras decía eso...noto algo raro...

"un segundo...LA FIESTA! TENGO QUE REGRESAR!"

Antes de que se fuera corriendo...Rossie le robo un beso y le dejo una flor morena, mientras que su amigo clyce le obsequio si par de cristales y plástico.

"gracias chicos!"

"feliz cumpleaños! Y te veremos en tu fiesta!"

Entonces...tiempo después de la batalla...el joven se dirigía a su hogar.

"madre de dios..." Se quedo en shock al observar la casa.

"todo esto para mi!?"

La casa modesta tenia (además de la decoración ya mencionada) muchas mesas de piedra a fuera, con muchos decorativos como piedras de colores, arboles y arbustos, y mucho hilo de colores, en la puerta, sus diez hermanas, sus padres, sus vecinos y sus amigos...estaban esperándolo con una sonrisa.

"hermanas! amigos! Padres! Todos!"

Las hermanas y los padres lo recibieron con un abrazo y comenzaron a festejar...

"hola hermano! Que bueno que llegas!"

"Heh, gracias hermanas...pero porque todo esto hermanas?"

"duhh! No es obvio?"

Aparte del papiro de cumpleaños, arriba apareció otro con el mismo color pero este decía algo diferente...

"GRACIAS! DEFENSOR DE BURNING LOGS! SIN TU BONDAD, VALENTIA, BELLEZA, CARISMA, ARMONIA, INTELIGENCIA, FORTALEZA, LIDERAZGO, INOCENCIA Y MAGIA! ESTA CIUDAD ESTARIA PERDIDA! VIVA LEON LOUD! EL BRUJO NOCTURNO!"

"esperen...el...yo...que!?"

El joven brujo estaba sorprendido por lo que decía el segundo papiro.

"hijo, no te preocupes, lo supimos todo el tiempo."

"que? Como!? Cuando?! Porque!?"

"yo lo supe hermano, siempre lo supe"

La pequeña chica espeluznante de 8 años se hizo presente.

"l...Lany!"

"si hermano, una vez te vi pelear contra un espectro en forma de sombras, cuando me rescataste, pude sentir tu aura y pude decirles a los demas"

"oh si...ahhh..."

"no te preocupes hijo! Estamos orgullosos de tu papel como defensor del pueblo!"

"Ehh...no se que decir de hecho he he..."

"pamplinas! A celebrar!" Decían todos los presentes.

Entonces una gran fiesta se celebro en el hogar del joven brujo junto a sus hermanas y sus mejores amigos...nada podria arruinar este momento...!

"he he...engañe a ese estúpido brujo!"

Nada...?

Excepto un espectro claro...

El mago danzaba con su prometida, Rossie anne mientras que los demas conversaban.

"oye amorcito...quería contarte algo muy importante."

"que Rossie?" Decía el mago incrédulo de la sorpresa.

"pues...yo..."

El mago sentía algo raro en el aire...una aparente oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse mas...y mas fuerte...

"yo estoy..."

...era tarde para que hiciera algo.

(FLOOOOOSH!)

"que demo...!? AHHH!"

"UN ESPECTRO!"

"AHHH! HUYAN!"

El mismo espectro que el escuadrón de la justicia "derroto" había vuelto!

"Rossie! Quédate aquí! Estarás segura!"

El mago se potencio y se dirigió contra el monstruo.

"cuídate amor!" Decía Rossie mientras se iba por su seguridad...

Ya en las alturas colosales del monstruo.

"COMO TE ATREVEZ A INVADIR ESTAS TIERRAS DE NUEVO!"

Decía el mago mientras observaba furioso al monstruo.

"HAHAHA! QUE CHISTOSO...POR LO QUE YO VEO...USTEDES OSARON INVADIR MIS TIERRAS PRIMERO! Y AHORA LO PAGARAN TUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS!"

El monstruo se levanto en dos patas y abrió el cielo?!

"PODERES DE LOS ANCESTROS! DENME EL PODER PARA DEFENDER A MI FAMILIA!"

El mago aumento su poder al 80%!

"VEAMOS SI ERES CAPAZ DE RESISTIR ESTO!"

El monstruo, al terminar de abrir el cielo...

...lo que había era un eclipse!?

"RAYO ECLIPSE!"

El monstruo comenzó a absorber el poder del sol y la luna!

"RAYO NOCTURNO!"

El mago lo ataco con un poderoso rayo lunar concentrado!

"...garrar!"

El monstruo ni se inmuto!

"que...?!"

"VERAS EL PODER DE BERTRUX!"

"bertrux! Ese es tu nombre demonio!?"

"SI!"

"COMETE ESTO ENTONCES BERTRUX! RAYO SOMBRA AUMENTADO!"

El joven mago lo ataco con el mejor poder que tenia...pero...

(BOOOM!?)

No le afecto a bertrux!

"PATETICA ALIMAÑA! ME TIENES CANZADO! PREPARATE PARA TU FINAL!"

Bertrux, en cuatro patas, abrió su boca y dentro había un poderoso y aterrador poder que amenazaba con exterminar el pueblo de burning logs! El poder de un eclipse solar!

"no! NO TE DEJARE!"

"PODER DE LOS ANCESTROS NATURALES! LIBEREN MI PODER AL MAXIMO PARA PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA!"

Entonces...león apareció una vara de madera que comenzó a ganar un brillo inusual!

"Grr...no te dejare destruir lo que hemos creado!"

"VEREMOS SI ES CIERTO ESPIRITISTA!"

Los dos poderosos comenzaron a concentrarse mientras que los residentes de burning logs apoyaban al mago con mucho apoyo y amor fraternal!

"TU PUEDES LEON!"

"TU PUEDES SALVARNOS LIDER DEL ESCUADRON DE JUSTICIA!"

"VAMOS BRUJO NOCTURNO! WHOOOO!"

"si!"

"NO! NO DEJARE QUE MIS CAMARADAS CAIDOS ARDAN EN EL INFIERNO SIN JUSTICIA!"

Bertrux decía mientras terminaba su carga.

"Pues...YO NO TE DEJARE HERIR A NADIE!"

"RAYO ECLIPSE!"

"DISPARO DE ALMAS!"

Una ráfaga de fuego y oscuridad salió de bertrux...mientras que un rayo místico de color azul y celeste salió del mago...colisionando con una gran fuerza!

Toda la ciudad miraba aterrada la batalla.

"he he...esto será fácil."

Decía alguien del publico...con intenciones oscuras.

"NHGGG...AHHH!"

"RINDETE BRUJO! NO PUEDES GANARME!"

"Nigh...!"

Nadie decía nada, el destino de burning logs dependía del mago valiente.

Pero...una persona se estaba acercando muy despacio hacia la familia y los amigos del mago...y tenia un rostro de malicia...

"finalmente te descubrí maldito brujo, yo hare justicia propia!"

El mago y bertrux llegaron a su limite y ambos ataques se disiparon, generando una explosión moderada...

"Nigh...debo admitirlo...tu eres uno de los mas fuertes que e visto pelear..."

"QUE BUENO QUE LO ADMITAS! PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TAMPOCO LO HACES MAL PARA SER UN PEQUEÑO BRUJO."

Ambos sonreían mientras cargaban un segundo ataque...y también el caos y el fuego se esparcían como las semillas de un diente de león...

"POR AQUI! VAMONOS A LA ALCALDIA!"

Los amigos de león se aseguraban de movilizar a los residentes.

"Oigan, familia? Y lunn?"

Los louds estaban confundidos...donde es que estaba lunn?

"RAYO ECLIPSE!"

"DISPARO DE ALMAS!"

Ambos ataques chocaron causando mas temblores y destrozos!

"TU PUEDES HERMANO! ASI SE HACE!"

"NIGG...QUE...?"

El brujo vio como lunn estaba dándole apoyo mientras que estaba en una importante pelea!

"L...LUNN! QUE HACES AQUI!? VETE!"

"AWWW...ES ACASO TU FAN?"

"C-CALLA BESTIA! ES MI HERMANA!"

Una sombra con una sonrisa diabólica se le estaba acercando a lunn...con una piedra afilada!?

"CIMBLER!?" "HIJO!?" "DONDE ESTAS?"

El mago tenia las de ganar! Estaba apunto de derrotar a bertrux!

"NO...! NO! COMO PUEDE SER!"

"tu no tienes a nadie que te Apoye bertrux! "

"Por eso perderás!"

Mientras que lunn y león estaban ganando la pelea...

"MUERE!"

(SLAM!) (SLASH!)

"(grito ahogado)"

"RINDETE BERTRUX! NO HAY FORMA DE QUE..."

León vio a su hermana...inmóvil...

"l...lunn!"

Bertrux noto como las fuerzas del brujo disminuían!

"GRRR..."

"lu...lunn! Es eso sangre...!"

El mago sentía algo bloqueando su vista...eran lagrimas...

"ES MI OPORTUNIDAD! RAYO ECLIPSE X 2!"

El ataque de bertrux surgió mas ferozmente!

"NIHHGGGG! NOOOOOOOOO!"

León...comenzó a ser superado mientras veía una sombra irse del parque con una piedra y sangre...

"HGGH!?"

"MUERE LEON!"

El ataque de bertrux consumió a león!

"AHHHHH!"

León fue disparado hacia el otro lado del pueblo, chocando con cada edificio en su camino hasta que...

(SMASH!)

"Ahh...ack...ahhgh..."

Quedo en el otro extremo del pueblo...sangrando...y muy herido para continuar la pelea...

"Nigh...n...no..."

Bertrux voló hacia el con una sonrisa.

"HA HA HA! YO EH GANADO! AHORA...SE TESTIGO DE TU MUERTE!"

"DEJALO IR!"

"ERES UN MALDITO!"

Eran clyce y Rossie!

"GRRR...CONQUE SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR MI VICTORIA...!"

Bertrux atrapo al mago y ascendió a los cielos.

"COMO SOY GENEROSO...PERDONARE TU VIDA MAGO...YA QUE ME DIVERTI JUGANDO CONTIGO...PERO SERAS TESTIGO DE LA COMPLETA ANIQUILACION DE BURNING LOGS!"

El demonio alvino levito todos los troncos y los toco...resucitando las llamas de la venganza!

"CUANDO TERMINE DE DESTRUIR BURNING LOGS...MIS HERMANOS VOLVERAN DE SUS TUMBAS DE MADERA PARA RECLAMAR LAS CENIZAS!"

"n...no! Bertrux! Eres un monstruo!"

"JA! QUE BUEN CHISTE! BUENO...(sus ojos se volvieron el sol y la luna!?) COMENCEMOS!"

"RAYO ECLIPSE AL MAXIMO PODER!"

El demonio exhalo de su monstruosa boca...una energía que hacia temblar toda burning logs!

"EL FIN ESTA CERCA!"

"CORRAN! HUYAN!"

"EL MAGO A CAIDO! ES NUESTRO FINAL!"

Esas y muchas otras palabras eran las que hacían que los pobladores huyeran lejos o salieran de la alcaldía.

"SU TIEMPO REINANDO AQUI SE ACABO!"

El disparo violeta salió de bertrux y león era sometido a observar el desenlace...

"mama...es esto el fin...?"

Decían las hijas de los padres loud mientras se abrazaban con temor.

"s...si hijas...las amamos..."

Los padres abrazaron a todas sus hijas mientras que sostenían los regalos de su hermano...

"esto...es injusto..."

El rayo cayo justo por encima de los louds...

Y león estaba llorando por ver a su pueblo siendo destruido...y a su familia siendo asesinada...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

La onda expansiva fue suficiente para destruirlos a todos y a todo...

Solo quedaron llamas...gritos...escombros y cadáveres...

"JAAAAAAJAAAAAAA! ASI ES COMO ME GUSTA MAS!"

Decía bertrux mientras descendía del cielo y liberaba a un herido y destrozado león...

"LO VES LEON! ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ALGUIEN ME DESAFIA!"

León estaba mirando al piso con furia...

"s-se...acabo..."

León estaba comenzando a irradiar una energía que hacia que todo se moviera!

El joven mago comenzó a susurrar palabras...

"rop le redop ed sol sortseam...nerebeil al noicidlam led ojurb..."

León comenzó a atraer los 13 troncos de los espectros!

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"

León se tele porto exactamente doce veces y consiguió todos los regalos de su familia y amigos...?

"euq sotse sotejbo naes sodaidarri noc sal samla ed sim serailimaf y sogima."

Los doce regalos comenzaron a brillar!

"QU...QUE...?!"

El joven mago comenzó a usar la madera maldita para construir una casa inusualmente grande y espaciosa!

"..."

El mago termino y coloco los doce objetos dentro de la cabaña!

"No creí que tendría que usar esto pero tengo que... "Saca un pequeño amuleto que tenía dibujado un pentagrama y comienza a recitar el conjuro "Sé que no voy a sobrevivir a esto pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer que mi familia vuelva y la gente que murió"

Pensó el joven mago mientras el amuleto comenzaba a brillar y lanza un rayo para ambos lados (Al mago y al monstruo uniéndolos)

Monstruo: Qué?! QUÉ HAS HECHO?!- Dijo impresionado al ver que es atravesado por el rayo.

"bertrux...te maldigo por DESTRUIR A MI FAMILIA, AMIGOS Y MI PUEBLO!"

"Pienso llevarte conmigo al otro mundo demonio... no importa el costo! AAAAAHHHH!" Concentra su energía haciendo que el monstruo quede encerrado en el amuleto

"Listo..."

Dijo cansado el joven mago pero al final cae muerto por sus heridas dentro del amuleto

El medallón comienza a emanar una luz blanca que se expando por toda la ciudad destruida haciendo que el cuerpo y alma de cada persona vuelva a la tierra de los vivos menos él y sus hermanas...

"NOOO! DEJAME IR!"

El y el mago quedaron atrapados en el amuleto oscuro...

"Nigh...perdónenme hermanas...padres...amigos...y pueblo de burning logs..."

El entonces fue atrapado con bertrux...junto con la maldición...

Y el cielo se ilumino por primera vez en el pueblo de burning logs...

Algunos supervivientes comenzaron a emerger de los lugares destruidos...

"el...acabo con la maldición..."

Decía una sombra con una piedra ensangrentada...

"T...te odio león..."

Todos los residentes comenzaron a ver el edificio nuevo que se encontraba en la casa antigua del mago...

"creo que es digna de la realeza!"

"y sus maderas son hermosas!"

Decía el alcalde de burning logs.

"DECLARO QUE EL PUEBLO SEA RENOMBRADO COMO ROYAL WOODS...EN HONOR AL PODEROSO BRUJO NOCTURNO LEON!"

Todos ovacionaron y aplaudieron el nombramiento del pueblo...

Todos excepto un chico que lloraba.

"ves lo que me hiciste león! MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS POR TI!"

Al parecer...el los apuñalo a sangre fría...?

"p...porque...?"

El pueblo comenzó a llorar por sus familias caídas...

Hasta que dos personas se levantaron de los escombros.

"l...lunn..."

"están muertos..."

"gh...no...!"

Se acurrucaron en una piedra mientras lloraban la perdida de sus hijas e hijo...pero...

Una voz comenzó a hablarles...

"louds..."

"escuchen mi advertencia..."

"dentro de 1017 años...el mal saldrá a la luz por el egoísmo de una chica de cabellos dorados...y un chico lleno de egoísmo y avaricia...en un dia lleno de oscuridad...deben pasar este mensaje en los años por venir...para evitar la catástrofe total..."

"q...quien eres?"

Decían los desilusionados e incrédulos padres.

"mi nombre no importa ahora...lo que importa es que...puedo dejarles la tarea de proteger el destino de la humanidad?"

Los padres se miraban entre si...y tomaron una decisión...

"de acuerdo..."

"sin nuestros hijos...no tenemos ningún propósito..."

Dijeron ambos.

La voz se compadeció de ellos y dijo.

"durante cada centenario que pase..."

El vientre de runi comenzó a iluminarse...

"ustedes tendrán la posibilidad de concebir un hijo o hija sano...y tendrá una habilidad en la que destacara mucho..."

Una luz comenzó a surgir en sus corazones...

"les concedí la inmortalidad del fénix...para completar la tarea que se les ah asignado..."

Entonces la luz se fue dejándoles atrás una semilla especial...

"que es esta semilla blanca?"

"...no lo se amor..."

Ambos miraban incrédulos la semilla...pero aun así decidieron ir a plantarla en el centro de royal Woods.

"que haremos ahora mi amor?"

"...vivir por nuestros hijos..."

"...podemos hacerles el entierro apropiado?" Decía el alcalde en sus espaldas.

"...si serian amables..." Decían los padres entre lagrimas...

"entonces...debemos conmemorar este dia como..."

"Halloween" decía la Sra. loud entre lagrimas.

"esa palabra era la favorita de león...no se porque...pero quisiera que fuera el dia en el que conmemoran a nuestros muertos como...el dia de Halloween..." Decía la Srta. en brazos de su esposo.

"como digan." Entonces el alcalde mando a construir 11 tumbas con descripciones especiales para los louds...y un tiempo después...

"amor! La semilla creció!"

"ah... Que es eso?"

Era un fruto naranja...

"parece una cabeza ...?"

"y tiene el color favorito de león...el naranja..."

"mmm...que te parece si la nombramos...calabaza? Parece una cabeza! Y tiene el color favorito de nuestro hijo!"

"de acuerdo runi..."

Entonces abrieron la calabaza y descubrieron mas semillas y decidieron plantarlas en todos lados...

"y así...es como empezó la tradición que una vez había terminado en tragedia...y los padres tuvieron la tarea de defender la humanidad..."

(Pimba)

"ahora hijos, a dormir."

"noooo! Queremos saber que sigue después papa!"

"ha ha...bueno hijos...no se si los lectores quisieran escuchar la siguiente parte. (da un guiño a los lectores)"

"lectores papa? Pero solo nosotros seis somos los que están leyendo el libro!"

"(risa) no hijita, eso no es cierto...pero lo que si lo es, es que ustedes son nuestros hermosos hijos!"

"(miradas enojadas) QUEREMOS LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE!"

"haber, lincoln Jr., Lily Jr., ronalda Jr. y luna jr...cálmense."

"si hijos, escuchen a su madre, deben ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana salen a pedir dulce o truco!"

"SIIIIII!"

(FHOOSH!)

"uff...que noche."

"si amor, pero tengo una duda...esa historia es real?"

"jeje...tanto como lo somos tu y yo ronnie."

"mmm, amorcito...eres el mejor padre..."

"y tu eres la mejor mujer de mi vida."

(Beso)

(El fin...?)


End file.
